Miami at Twilight
by mischief-maker1
Summary: RE-EDIT! RE-POST! When bartender, Edward, falls in love with stripper, Bella, it's a long road to happiness. Follow them along the path that has many twists, turns, and a TON of lemons! New information inside...check it out! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't see her three boys hanging around my house (THANKFULLY) so clearly, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I wouldn't mind having her money though…**

**AN: So…here we are, a NEW chapter of Miami at Twilight. Yes, ya'll should RUN over to Bliltxgirl's profile page, PM her, and bow at her feet. She talked me into not only re-editing and reposting MAT, but also managed to finagle a new chapter out of me. WTF? How is that possible? Well, simply put, there were a shit-ton of plot holes in MAT, starting right off the bat with the one-shot it stemmed from, "Lick". Well, I'm going back and…Hehehe… "Making Right What Once Went Wrong." (If you don't get that joke, clearly you're a new reader. That's another fic of mine. We'll see if AFTER I do the re-edits for MAT which stories I do next.) Talk to Bliltxgirl…clearly she's just pulling my puppet strings. LOVE YA, BABE! **

**Anyway, updates for MAT will be once to twice a week ONLY. Re-editing will take a long time and my lovely beta has a REAL job. I've got one too, though mine is in the house, PLUS I've got 2 kids now. Thankfully Mini-Mischief is back in school, but Micro-Mischief is just learning to walk. God help me indeed. **

**So, bear with me, hold onto your butts, and enjoy the new, IMPROVED, Miami at Twilight!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I knew I was eavesdropping but the moment was too precious to interrupt, so I leaned against the doorframe and continued to listen as Alice spoke softly to her newborn son. "I promise, even though Mommy's a former stripper, and Daddy's just a DJ at the strip club I used to work at, we'll do what's right for you. We'll love the heck out of you and give you everything we possibly can. We'll be the bestest Mommy and Daddy we can be."

"Of course, you will be," I told her as I stood up straight and made my presence known.

She looked up, startled by my voice. "I was wondering when you'd come by, Edward."

Alice and her husband, Jasper, were two of my closest friends from the club I worked at, Foxxy. Their son, Jackson, was their first and I couldn't help but envy them the family they had created. I couldn't wait for the day when I could come home to my wife and children and know I really was home, and not just in a space I called my home.

I smiled and sat down the fruit bouquet I'd brought. Alice eyed the chocolate covered pineapple daisy and I just chuckled and handed it to her. When I'd called Jasper to see if it was okay to stop by he had mentioned the hospital food sucked ass so he was on his way out to get her some Popeye's chicken. She had craved that during her pregnancy and I guess her body hadn't realized that little Jackson had been out in the world for a day already.

"When are you getting sprung?" I asked as I stood over Alice and Jackson, eying his tiny form warily. I had never been around kids. Well, that I knew of, most of us in our inner circle hadn't, actually.

"Tomorrow morning. It would have been sooner if J-Man had decided to come at a normal time instead of the middle of the night."

"I thought the middle of the night _was _normal for babies," I countered.

"Hmm, good point." She chewed on the pineapple thoughtfully. "So, what's new with you?"

I smiled suspiciously at her. Alice was going somewhere with this. I just didn't know where. Yet. "You mean since I saw you three days ago?"

She gestured down at Jackson. "Well, seeing as I've created a human and delivered him, yes, it is possible for something new to be up with you."

"You didn't create him in three days, Alice," I told her with a snort.

"No, but he was delivered. Thanks for taking Jasper's place at the club, by the way."

I shrugged and snagged a strawberry from the fruit bouquet. "Eh, no big deal. He showed me the basics of spinning music. I'm not him, but at least I didn't screw up like James would have. That douchebag wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground."

She grimaced as she tried not to laugh. James was the owner of Foxxxy, the club I worked at as a bartender and Alice used to strip at. He was a creep of the worst kind. Two of our other best friends still worked there with Jasper and me. Rosalie was working towards law school and had saved her pennies long enough to have almost enough money to not work while she attended. She had even sent in some late-entry paperwork to see if she could get in this coming semester. And Emmett, well, he didn't really know _what _he wanted to do with his life. I did know he saved almost every cent he earned by living in the biggest dump known to man and sent a ton of money home to his mother and sisters. He always felt responsible for them, even though four of his five sisters had moved out and gotten married. I couldn't remember how his father had died, but I knew they had been without him since Emmett was an early teen. Emmett was a good guy. I could only hope he would finally man up and tell Rosalie he had feelings for her. It was as plain as the nose on his face. And if Her Bitchness would get off her high horse, she might see that Emmett would be perfect for her. We all knew a bit about her past, maybe not the details, but the fact that she had been hurt by men before was quite evident. Emmett would be able to protect her and he was such a gentle spirit. God, my inner monologue was starting to sound like a girl; I _needed_ to quit watching Oprah reruns with my mother.

"So, Edward, I've been thinking…" she started, bringing me out of my reverie.

Uh oh. This was where I found out where her devious little mind was headed with this conversation. "Oh, God. Do tell, Alice. Exactly _what _have you been thinking?"

She pulled the mom one eyebrow raise on me. How did she even know that already? Jackson was a day old! "You know," she continued, "sarcasm is such an unattractive trait."

"And yet, you display it with vigor," I countered.

"True. Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking. We all need to get out of Foxxxy. Do you have any dreams? Aspirations? I'm sure you must. Your family has money. You can't _like _working in that dump."

I pondered the question and when I realized I'd taken so long to answer that she appeared to be getting nervous, I replied, "Yeah, Ali, I've got aspirations. I got this job because I was just out of Bartending School. I wanted to work somewhere…well, let's be frank, I didn't want to work in a dive strip club," I paused and waited for her confirmation. She nodded for me to continue. No one _wanted _to work in a strip club. At least, no one I knew. And certainly not _that_ strip club.

"But, it was the only job I could find. So, I took it. It'll last until I make my _real _dream a reality."

"Oh! What is it?" She whisper-yelled, being careful not to wake Jackson.

I thought about whether to reveal my biggest and most closely held desire to her. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Jasper, okay?"

"Is it that bad?" She wondered aloud, with a look of concern coloring her face.

"No, not bad, I just don't want James to get wind of it, you know? I _need_ this experience."

She nodded in understanding. I knew she would get it. Jasper had dreams, too. He loved being a disk jockey. He wanted to work for a large market radio station and have his own show. He had plans to go to school for marketing when the time was right. But then Jackson happened and those plans got pushed back a few years. I knew she would do whatever she could to make Jasper's dream a reality which was why I was now entrusting her with mine.

"So tell me already!" she demanded.

I could just see the finished product in my mind's eye and I felt the smile overtake my face. "I'm in the process of having a building renovated. It's going to be a bar – a classy bar. I mean, I know there are a billion and one bars and restaurants in Miami, and I know I have no clue about how to run it, but I've taken classes and I'm learning and I really want to do this," I finished. I was breathless and there was a giddiness in my tone I'd never evenheard in my voice before. I always tended to be more reserved and had even been accused of being somewhat stuffy. I wasn't stuffy; I just kept my passions private until it was the perfect time to reveal them.

Alice's excitement over my revelation was evidenced by the joy in her eyes and her apparent forgetfulness of the baby in her arms as she enthused, "Edward, I think that's a fabulous idea! You'll be one of the hottest faces in Miami! Your place will be known from all around and you'll attract celebrities and stuff!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm glad you're with me. For a long time I thought only my mother was behind me on this, and only because she loves me. She's taught me a lot of things about owning your own company, though hers is an architectural firm. I've gotten my MBA and I'm hoping to get someone experienced in to be my general manager. If I can get a good GM, one that knows the business that will be a big hurdle I will have already overcome."

"Edward, I'm so proud of you. I think that will be perfect."

"Thanks. I'm excited, but it is a long way from completion yet."

"You'll get there. Take your time and enjoy the journey."

This time it was my eyebrow that shot up. "Words of wisdom there, Jedi Master."

She laughed, startling Jackson slightly. He let out a whimper and she patted him, moving him up to her shoulder. "So why on _earth _would you want to take bartending classes if you have your MBA?"

I had forgotten that Emmett was the only one to know that my schooling consisted of more than just Bartending School. "Well, I want to have hands on experience in at least _one _area of my business. I already have a great lawyer on retainer, but I'll still need a CPA to handle payroll and my taxes, plus the chef, the GM, and a shit-ton of employees. But the bartending, I've always loved. I wanted to _be _Tom Cruise when I saw 'Cocktail'. That was my starting point. From there, it snowballed. My dad was okay with me getting my MBA, it's the rest he's not too sure about."

"I still think it's terrific, Edward," she breathed. "You'll let me in for free, right?"

I chuckled. "Of course, Ali. Hell, I guarantee Jackson a job when he's old enough, how about that?"

"Deal," she said with a shake of her head. "You know," she added offhandedly, "one of the girls at the club has aspirations of being a chef."

This was interesting. Most of the insipid bimbos at the club were only there because they couldn't find jobs anywhere else. And I knew for a fact Victoria only worked there because her stellar personality led her to be fired from more jobs than she could probably count. "Really? Who?"

"Do you know Bella Swan?"

My eyes shot to hers and had to have been as wide as silver dollars. "Bella?" I squeaked, my traitorous voice raising an octave.

She nodded. "Yes. That's why she started working at Foxxxy. She was supposed to go to culinary school once she graduated high school, but when her parents were killed their life insurance policy wasn't enough to cover their funerals so her college fund dwindled pretty rapidly."

"That's terrible."

She nodded absently, her sadness for her friend evident. "It is. But she's a great person, Edward. Maybe, if you aren't ready for a chef yet, you might think about talking with her and giving her a chance. I know she's an excellent cook."

I agreed emphatically. "She is. She's brought in all sorts of things for us to snack on." Delicious things. If she was that good as an amateur I could only image the level her food would be on with professional training.

Wow. This opened so many doors. I had been watching, and honestly, obsessing, over Bella Swan ever since I first laid eyes on her when I applied for the job at Foxxxy. Keeping myself from asking her out had been an exercise in patience, frustration and more self-pleasuring than I had done since I was a sophomore in high school. She was beautiful and had a kind heart that exhibited itself through all the acts of kindness she performed for those around her. It was only James' no fraternization rule that kept me from trying to make her my own.

"Mmmhmmm," she muttered as she moved Jackson back down to the crook of her arm, smiling down at him. He yawned and drifted back off to sleep. "Do you want to hold him?" she offered.

I shook my head. "No, no, that's okay. I don't know much about babies." I wanted to be truthful. Jasper would kill me if I somehow damaged his kid.

"You just hold them like a football," Jasper said as he came in the door.

"Food!" she all but shouted, grabbing the bag from him with one hand and passing him the baby with the other.

He chortled and said to Jackson, "Yeah, Buddy, I remember when she used to look at me like that. Now it's a bucket of fried chicken. You think once she's able I could cover myself with mashed potatoes to get her attention?"

"Mmm," she moaned.

I wasn't sure if it was at the thought of a mashed potato covered Jasper or the chicken breast she had in her hands, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. "And on that note…" I stood to leave. "I've got to be going anyway. I just stopped in to check on you guys and see if you needed anything."

"We're good," she told me. "But please, once we go home, come back and see me, okay? I miss you and Emmett something terrible! You guys are like the big brothers I never wanted!"

I bent over to hug her. "That means a lot coming from you. Really, it does."

She held on and pulled me closer. "You know, sometimes people right under your nose are perfect additions to your life."

"What do you mean?"

She shot me a look, waving the grease-covered food at me. "Don't be a chicken, Edward. Don't wait to make something of yourself to say something to her."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?" Surely I had been more subtle in my admirations that that.

"I'm not stupid, Edward, and neither is she."

"Who?" I asked, continuing to play dumb, but just then, the _she _in question walked in the door.

"Hi, Alice! Hey Jazz. Hi…E-Edward," Bella stumbled over her words slightly as she saw me standing near Alice.

"Hi, Bella, you're just in time to say goodbye to Edward," Alice told her. Dammit. Why had I told her I needed to get to work? I had enough time to stay. Especially now that there was perfectly good, brunette reason not to leave.

"Oh," Bella replied. I loved the fact that she sounded disappointed. Any other time, we would have seen each together more often than just at work. But with Alice's bed rest, due, so I was told, to the battle between her petite size and Jackson the heavyweight, and all our work schedules, we hadn't all gotten together lately. Hopefully that would change now.

"Yes, uh, well," I stuttered, frantically searching my mind for a reason to stay, but coming up blank. "I've got to be going. James will be pissed if I'm late. Bella, will I see you tonight?"

She nodded demurely. "I-I've got the early shift. I just wanted to pop over and hold the baby for a little bit before I went in."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." I told her as I loitered in the doorway.

"Bye, Edward," Alice said warmly, but with that mischievous twinkle in her eye again. Oh yeah, she was dangerous.

"See ya later, man," Jasper nodded in my direction, ignoring everyone but his son.

I gave one last lingering look toward Bella before I turned and walked out of the room.

Rounding the corner of the door I stopped and leaned against the wall. As I was getting my wits about me I heard Alice ask, "Jazzy, I'm so sorry, but I'd really like a Sprite with my dinner. Could you run down to the cafeteria and get me one?"

What? She had put the Sprite he handed her right next to her leg, hadn't she? I could hear shuffling and assumed it was Jasper handing Jackson over to Bella. "Sorry, babe, I thought for sure I got you one. I'll be right back."

Needing to know what was bringing about Alice's duplicity I put my finger to my lips and silently begged Jasper not to rat me out as I came into his view when he exited the room. He gave me a warning look and muttered, "Don't be such a pussy," before rolling his eyes and continuing down the hallway.

I felt bad for putting him in this position, but I needed to know if Bella was okay. It was the only reason I could think of that Alice would want to speak alone with Bella.

Alice's next words just about sent me through the floor. "Sooooo…Edward's hot, right?" Surely even if she had figured out my attraction to Bella she wouldn't tell her. Right? She knew how private a person I was.

Bella seemed completely taken by surprise with the line of questioning, too. "Huh?"

"Edward. You think he's hot." Even I could hear the implied "duh" attached to the end of the comment. Seriously? Had I completely misread Bella?

"Yes, I suppose he is." What?! My heart started to hammer in my chest at her admission.

"So...you gonna go jump his bones or what?"

"God, Alice! Seriously?"

"He's got dreams, aspirations, Bella!" _Oh, Alice, please don't betray my confidence. I'm not ready yet._

"And I do, too. But I can't be his equal working in a damn strip club! Are you crazy?"

Clearly we both were, and Alice, in her usual way, was trying to nudge us along. "Just keep an open mind, Bella! You need to get your shit together! You're not getting any younger, you know."

Bella let out a snort. Good girl. She was young and vibrant and well, everything I wanted. "I'm twenty-three years old, Alice! It's not like I'm over the hill or anything."

"Come on, the two of you have been pussyfooting around each other for months now. Seal the damn deal already."

"He doesn't like me that way." How could she think that? I had some serious ground to make up. I would though. I would find a way to make sure if the opportunity presented itself that she would know exactly how I felt.

"Says who? You? Sorry, sweetie, but you don't know much if you can't see the way he looks at you." So apparently I had been just that obvious. I wondered who else knew I had feelings for Bella.

Coming back to the conversation I heard Alice continue, "I'd be willing to bet if you gave it a chance, you'd be pleasantly surprised." Damn right she would, but how would I get her to give me a chance?

Bella was stern in her answer. "Don't be a matchmaker, Alice. When the time is right, if things are meant to be, they will be."

With a bounce in my step I headed down the hallway towards the exit, passing a returning Jasper who just snorted a laugh at my obvious joy and shook his head.

I couldn't deny she was right. If it was meant to be, it would be. I could only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

**AN2: Hopefully everyone enjoyed that. I'm thinking of going ahead and posting all the outtakes in the main body of the story. That way it continues the flow of the story. If you decide not to read them, you don't have to. It will be your choice. If I decide to do that, then the next chapter you get STILL won't be B/E, but that's okay…patience is a virtue. Remember that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: WOW you guys! 21 reviews already! Thank you so much to all of my returning readers. Feeling the love, you guys! I'm seriously feeling the LOVE!**

**So…here's ANOTHER new chapter! Bliltxgirl is a bad influence, I'm telling ya! We decided you needed a bit more back story before we jump straight into lemonade central. So, here's a taste of Bella's side of things… **

* * *

**Bella POV**

_So…Edward's hot, right? So…Edward's hot, right? So…Edward's hot, right? So…Edward's hot, right?_

"Argh!" I screamed out as I sat up in bed. The covers were bunched around my waist and my hair was damp with sweat and sticking to my forehead. Fuck me; Alice was going to die. I don't care _how _cute she and Jasper were with that kid. Bitch was gonna die.

I blew out a breath and managed to disentangle myself before almost falling out of the bed. I stumbled blindly into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower stall. Cold, blessed cold water poured from the showerhead and I hurriedly stripped off all my clothes before stepping under the spray, squealing as the icy pellets rained down on me. Once my body had cooled off, I switched the water to lukewarm and quickly washed before stepping out and wrapping in a towel.

I walked out into the bedroom and glanced at the clock; 9:05 AM was staring at me in taunting red numbers. I sighed. Alice's words had been bugging me for three days. Three torturous days of secret glances, stolen looks, and more wet dreams than I thought humanly possible. I'd pleasured myself more in the past three days than I had in the whole eighteen months I'd worked at Foxxxy. Contrary to popular belief, not everyone got off on the thought of stripping for perfect strangers. I wasn't quite bold enough for that. Stripping for Edward, though, those thoughts got me more than a little worked up. I swear, I thought my girlie bits were starting to callous. _Ugh. That's gross. Move on, brain, and give me better thoughts than this!_

Another glance at my clock showed one minute had passed and I knew it would be a long day until my shift started later tonight. What to do with my day? If it were any normal day, I'd storm over to Alice's and give her a piece of my mind. Though…if I did that, I ran the risk of seeing Edward. They lived in the same apartment building, slightly more upscale than this building. Rosalie lived in the same building as me. Emmett lived in a dump, but that was his choice. He scrimped and saved, squirreling his money away for a rainy day, I guess.

If I were any other girl, I could spend the day shopping. Not to buy, but to window-shop. Well, I'm not your average girl. I hate shopping and liken window-shopping to being water-boarded, so, that was out.

I could have gone down to Little Havana and seen some of my Cuban friends, but my very dear girlfriend, Renesmee, was gone to Italy studying architecture. I _could _have walked down the hall and bothered Rosalie, but I knew she liked to sleep late and she had worked the late shift last night, so wild horses couldn't have dragged me to knock on her door.

The beach, however, did hold some appeal. It was a Monday morning in August. Not everyone was on vacation, so it was possible the public access beach wouldn't be too crowded. And though we lived in south Florida, it was early enough that the humidity wouldn't be so bad.

I dressed as quickly as I could and tossed what I would need into my beach bag before hurrying down to my little car. It was a craptastic 1989 Ford Escort Hatchback that had seen so many better days it wasn't funny, but my dad had bought it for me and I couldn't bear to part with it. He bought it off a little old lady who drove it around town to get her groceries and take her billion cats to the vet. When I got it, the year I turned sixteen, it barely had thirty thousand miles on it. Now, it had been beat to death and had driven me across country. I knew it was going to go out on me one day, but I could only hope I would get into school first.

I tossed my beach bag into the passenger seat and turned the key. Nothing. "Shit." I tried it again; nothing. "NO, come on, baby! Don't do this to me!" I waited a moment and then tried again, just to make sure I hadn't flooded the engine. "Damn it all to hell and back!" I roared, hitting the dashboard. Like that would help anything.

With another growl, I put my head on the steering wheel. Now what? I ran through my options; I could call Jasper, but I'd hate to bother him. Tonight was his first night back at work and I knew he was anxious at the thought of leaving Alice and Jackson alone tonight. I could call Edward, but that mortified me. So that left one more friend. I dialed his number and he answered, "McCarty's House of Love. Emmett speaking. How can I be of service?"

I couldn't help myself as I laughed. "Emmett, I need your help."

"Aaah, my lovely little almost-sister needs my help? What's up, Bells?"

Only a few people were allowed to call me "Bells" and since Emmett would surely give me a hand this morning, I ignored the nickname and said, "My car is dead, or at the very least, in need of life support."

"I'll be over in ten," he promised.

"Breakfast is on me," I told him.

"Nah, I need a cheeseburger."

I laughed again. "Alright, lunch it is."

* * *

Two and a half hours later found Emmett and me sitting in Burger King, filling Em's appetite for a double Whopper with cheese. Or two. But when he returned after going back for his third, I asked, "Em, aren't you full yet?"

He grinned and patted his flat stomach. "Nah, the love machine needs fuel if you're going to repay me for fixing your car."

I knew him well enough to know he was kidding and shot him a glare. "Em, it was a new battery, not a complete overhaul. I wouldn't have sex with you for anything less than a new transmission."

He bellowed out a laugh and slapped me on the shoulder as he got up to get more ketchup. For him, it was delicate, but it was still hard enough to push me into the table. "Come on, Bella," he intoned as he plopped back into his seat a moment later, "You know you'd do me if you weren't half in love with Edward."

I had been in the midst of taking a sip of my frozen Coke, but promptly choked on it as I sucked the icy treat down my windpipe. After I'd coughed enough to breathe and wiped the tears brought on by oxygen deprivation off my cheeks, I blinked and looked at him. "What?" I wheezed out.

He rolled his eyes dramatically and took a big bite of his burger. "You know," he started, with his mouth full, "the fact that you're out to bang 'Mr. Bronze God' as you girls call him."

My mouth opened and closed a few times. Damn. And this was why it paid to never underestimate Emmett; he was quite intelligent and more often than not, even though he was big, people ignored him and said things they shouldn't in his presence. And clearly he had overheard a conversation I'd had with Rosalie only a few days before about how good looking Edward was. Actually, apparently Rose and Alice had talked, because she was saying how good looking he was and that I should just bag him and get it over with. I was merely…agreeing with her. Not on the bagging part, on the good looking part. And it was, once again, all Alice's fault. Yup, she had to die.

I blew out a breath. "Am I that transparent?" I asked him.

He shook his head and waved a fry at me. I hadn't realized he'd gotten his second order of fries. Man, I knew he was big and all, but where did he put it? And furthermore, how could he eat all that shit and not way a metric ton?

"Not in the least," he commented, bringing me back to the present. "I just, you know I hear things, right?"

I nodded.

"And, well, I want you to be happy, Bella. I mean, I know you're kinda happy, because you smile and you bring in food and stuff just because you want to, but you're kind of dying here at Foxxxy. You aren't the same innocent girl that came here four years ago, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but you're slowly losing your 'Bella' sparkle. You aren't cut out for this life."

Also, despite the fact that he was a total goofball, Emmett had a huge heart, just like he was displaying to me now. What he'd said hadn't been to hurt me or embarrass me. It was just his way of stating facts. I felt a tear slipping down my cheek and he reached over the table to grab it with his fingertip. "Don't cry, Bella. I just want you to be happy, like I said. You know you're like a little sister to me. Shoot, I think Edward would be good for you. He's a decent guy and he's got money, even if he is working in a dump like Foxxxy."

"That's the problem, Emmett. He comes from money. I don't."

"Aww, Edward ain't like that," he commented, with his Tennessee accent slipping into his speech a bit more pronounced than usual. "He's a nice guy and the two of you would be perfect for each other."

"I could say the same for you and Rosalie," I told him, sniffling back my tears. When I didn't want to deal with something, I deflected.

"That's off the table for discussion," he told me firmly.

My eyebrow rose and I just smiled. "Hello, Pot, I'm Kettle; nice to meet you," I held out my hand to him and he took it, chuckling.

"Fine, I won't talk about your non-existent love life if you don't talk about mine."

"Deal."

"So, you want to go hit the beach? I'll put suntan oil on your back."

I chuckled. "You know, I do need help with that. Are you sure you're full?"

He let out a rather large belch, patted his stomach once more, and said, "Yup. Let's go catch some rays."

**AN2: Now, the NEXT chapter is the first outtake...Emmett and Rosalie's night together, which happened before the one-shot, LICK! That will post next Sunday. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: Yes, I'm posting the outtakes in with the original story to help the flow. If you don't want to, you don't have to read it. I'll give you a warning in advance about what's coming. This is the day before "Lick" began…Rosalie and Emmett's start. **

**P.S. I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't send out review replies this week! It was a really long-ass week. LOL. So, I figured instead of review replying, I would just go ahead and post. I promise, review replies next week! **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I walked into the dressing room and slammed my bag down on the counter. With a growl, I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out my costume. It was country night, to add to my already permanent hell, and I had to get ready for it.

Bella's eyebrow rose as she glanced at me from where she was getting her makeup on. "Tough day?"

"I had a fucking date tonight," I told her, still seething.

She grimaced. "I take it things didn't go well?"

"What do you think?" I deadpanned. Clearly I wasn't singing like a fucking Disney princess, so obviously it didn't go well.

"Ouch. Well, at least you can blow off some steam. Maybe if you're lucky, some guy will hit on you and you can beat him down before Emmett gets over there."

My heart caught slightly at the name. Emmett. My secret crush…and yes, I realized just how stupid that sounded, even in my own head. When I walked into the club he looked so damn fine in his Wranglers curving around his perfect ass just so and the beater under his open black and red flame shirt and the black cowboy hat on his head…I wanted to wear that hat while I rode his big, hard cock and…I cleared my throat. "Well, we can only hope so," I replied, keeping up the bravado and bringing myself out of my fantasy, which had already soaked my panties. Man, I seriously needed to get laid.

"So…what did this guy do?" Bella asked.

I sighed and fell into my director's chair in front of my station. Might as well get on my whore makeup and all the fucking glitter I would need for the fucking patrons. I hated glitter. It got everywhere. But the men ate that shit up. God only knew why. "Well," I started as I furiously dipped my brush into my loose powder, "things were going great. He's dull, but what can you expect? He's a CPA. And not one of those cool ones with secret fetishes or anything. He's a total nerd. Zero personality. So, we were out at a decent restaurant, not too fancy, but nice, you know? And he asks me what I do for a living…"

Bella groaned. "No, you didn't."

I huffed. It's not like I was ashamed of being a stripper. It was a paycheck, just like being a waitress or a telephone book delivery person. It paid the bills, including padding my savings account for my _real _job. "Well, I started off by telling him I was going into law school. Technically, that's not a lie. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few schools about late entry, but he wanted to know if I worked anywhere…"

"And when you told him where?" she prompted.

I blew out a breath. "He got this killer grin and just acted uninterested."

Bella waited, knowing I wasn't finished. "And?" she prodded.

"And once we got out to his car he tried to…" I trailed off, shame, horror and irritation warring with each other. I was no stranger to sex. I'd had my fair share of men and even tried my hand with another woman, but the thought of someone taking that from me terrified me.

I could still smell Royce King every time I would have a nightmare or would think someone was going too far. To be raped was bad. To be raped by someone that was supposed to be caring for you? Giving you all the things in life you needed? That was indescribable. But that was just what my foster father had done. And apparently I wasn't the first. But I damn sure was the last. I made sure of that before I ran away. Nobody here knew Carole Leighton. I was now Rosalie Hale and damn proud of it.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder as Bella said quietly, "Are you okay?"

I smiled. I liked Bella. When I first started at Foxxxy I had a chip on my shoulder and terror in my heart. But Alice, and Bella, when she started here, made me open up and now I had two of the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just bad memories, you know?" I had told them both that I was raped, and the fact that it had been my foster father who attacked me, but neither knew I had run and changed my name because I killed him. That was a fact I hoped never to have to tell another soul. Even though the police in Rochester had told me it was self-defense, I still wasn't thrilled with the prospect of being that girl ever again. And girl I was, I had been only sixteen when my life took that unexpected turn. But I made it better. I was like the phoenix in tattoo form that rested on my pubic bone, the one no one but a select few ever saw. I brought myself out of the ashes of my past life. I changed my name and moved my very few belongings down here, to Miami. And I've been somewhat happy ever since.

Bella smiled at me. "I'm up first tonight since you took the later shift. But maybe we can chat a bit more before we leave?"

I nodded and watched her walk out toward the stage. I heard her song start up and knew I wouldn't be far behind. I blew out a breath and looked in the mirror. I was beautiful, that much I knew. Leggy, blonde, every man's wet dream. So why was it I couldn't find a decent one? Sure, I knew of one, but I would be surprised if he would ever give me the time of day.

Most people thought Emmett was a big dumb lug…only a few of us girls knew the truth. He was sweet and caring and considerate. He sent a lot of his money back home to his family in Tennessee. He volunteered at the hospital reading to the sick kids. He mentored a little boy that lived in a gang riddled part of Miami. He was perfect…and unsurprisingly, he was way out of my league.

**Emmett POV**

"Hey, Eddie," I teased Edward as he walked in. He growled at me, but didn't give me any snappy comeback. Odd. He must not be feeling right tonight. Oh well… "Hey, Jasmine," I said as Jasper came up.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. Or did you not realize? I _am _the man?"

I snorted. "You fathered a kid. That doesn't automatically make you _the _man, Jazz."

"It's a start," he grumbled.

"No, putting up with Alice is a start." I retorted.

He shot me a look.

"Come on. You know I'm right. Not many men can put up with 'The Pixie Menace'."

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Ha, ha. Fucking funny, you jackass."

I smiled. "Yup…'cause that's just how I roll…"

He snorted at my witty retort and I asked, "So how _is_ Jackson?"

His face broke into a killer smile. "Dude, he's perfect. I…God…can you believe it? Me. A dad?"

I snorted. "I can't believe an eight pound body with your big ass head came out of tiny Alice."

He grimaced and I felt bad for bringing it up. We all knew Alice wasn't doing too hot those last few weeks when she was stuck on bed rest and really, had Jackson been any bigger, they would have had to do that surgery thing to get him out. That scared the bejesus out of me and I wasn't her husband. I could only imagine what Jasper went through while Alice was going through all of that.

"Yeah, that isn't an experience I really want to re-live," he stated, finally. "I really thought she had broken my hand as she pushed. That damned little pixie is strong."

I smiled. "I know. I was on the receiving end of her tiny little fist once. She's what? A hundred pounds? But she put every bit of that weight behind her punch." I grinned at the memory. I forgot now what it was I had done to piss her off …but it was good, whatever it was. I'd sported a shiner for days. A tear of pride came to my eye thinking about it.

"Gotta go," Jazz called as he ran back to the soundboard. I glanced at my watch. It was almost show time at Foxxxy.

I loved my job. Where else could you watch women strip every night, get to beat up on people, drink free alcohol and get paid for it all? I chuckled. Only in Miami. Well, I was sure there were other places, but whatever. James paid good too. I guess being the man's only form of muscle meant I deserved some form of compensation. I was his only bouncer now that the other dude quit so he could begin his acting career. I snorted as I thought of Paul. He was such a pompous ass. I wasn't certain he had it in him to actually _be_ an actor, but if he thought he could do it, more power to him. I shook my head and settled in for the show.

I watched Zafrina and Senna strip, watched a few of the other girls, watched Bella…but the one I was longing to see was on dead last tonight.

I had heard Rosalie had a date and that was why she was last. The thought pissed me off, but I felt marginally better when she stormed in here all fire and ice and I couldn't help my erection popping up at seeing that brimstone in her eyes. She got to me and I got horny just thinking about her.

She was perfect. No, not the body, though that alone deserved to be put in some museum and praised, no, _she _was perfect. All of her. Her attitude, cocky on the outside, scarred and sometimes scared on the inside. I had heard the girls talking about her past and it pissed me off to think of anyone abusing such a creature.

Suddenly I heard Jasper say, "And now, for the lovely flower we call Lily…" None of the girls used their real names. Rose's middle name was "Lillian" so she called herself "Lily". _Oh boy…this is it. Here she comes!_ I leaned back against the wall to enjoy the ride.

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring  
A little tattoo somewhere in between  
She only shows to me  
_

_Holy shit…she's dancing to Toby Keith! Hell…_I watched in utter fascination as she came out wearing the tiniest excuse for denim shorts I had ever seen and a shirt tied under her breasts with the sleeves cut off. I adjusted my crotch and my mouth fell open as she took a turn around the pole.

_Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight  
So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right  
And when bar tender says for the lady  
what's it gonna be?  
I tell him man..._

She was perfect…absolutely perfect. She winked over in my direction and my mouth watered at the sight of her.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
_

My hard-on grew as she slid those damned shorts off impossibly long legs, taking her sweet time showing off her g-string clad ass to everyone, giving it a little shake and I let out a groan.

_Baby got a '69 mustang  
Four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio  
_

She took off her shirt, and the burgundy bra and g-string brought out the creaminess of her skin, looking like a rose floating in milk. It had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough_

My attention didn't wane from her, even when a fight broke out amongst two of the patrons. My eyes were firmly on my Rose. I wanted her. And fuck, before the night was over, I swore to myself I would have her.

With my mind made up, I nonchalantly walked over to the two men fighting, determined to break up their little party. I needed to crack some heads and get back to my station before she left…

_Whoa she's my little whiskey girl  
my ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
Yeah, I like 'em rough  
I like 'em rough_

**Rosalie POV**

I grinned as I melted back through the curtain. I couldn't help but stare at Emmett for just a bit longer than I should. The way his body moved, so big…like a grizzly. But I had the feeling he would be as tender as a teddy bear in bed.

I let out a sigh. He needed somebody like Bella, somebody that was…innocent in the ways of the world. Alice had tried to hook the two of them up when I was dating Rick the Dick, but it didn't work out. They much preferred being friends and Emmett now had an almost older brother attitude toward Bella.

Besides, I had noticed Bella eyeing Edward. When I mentioned it to Alice she told me about her and Bella's little exchange in her hospital room. I'd decided then and there _that _might be something fun to get myself invested in. I'd teased her about it a few days ago and she'd just done her usual blush and deflection. Perhaps I needed to give her a little shove in the right direction? I knew Edward hadn't had sex in so long he was practically revirginated and Bella's sexual experience was fairly limited, too. They were perfect for each other. Yeah, I would get right on that.

Having made up my mind, I quickly changed clothes and walked to the door of the dressing room. Bella was nowhere in sight, so I guess she must have seen Edward and moused out. I saw Emmett holding open the outer door for some of the other girls and almost moused out myself. I waited, though. Call me a masochist if you would, but I wanted to speak to him last, to just spend a few lingering moments with him before I went home to a cold apartment and an even colder bed.

I let out a sigh, put on a sexy smile and sauntered over to him. "Hello, Emmett," I breathed, using my most seductive voice.

He beamed and said, "Hello, Rosalie. Great night, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Indeed it is. I didn't sweat my makeup off tonight, so that's good." _Shit! Did I just say that? What am I? A fucking idiot?_

Emmett laughed and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't smell like a pole-cat after my run this morning. So that must mean it's getting cooler."

_What the fuck's a pole-cat?_ I wondered, but decided not to ask. I was afraid I didn't want to know. I licked my lips nervously and Emmett asked, "Say, wanna grab a beer or something?"

I smiled at him and replied, "What's open?"

"I know this all-night place. They've got beer cheap and decent food. You hungry?"

It was three o'clock in the morning, but the prospects of going home to my dog didn't really appeal to me. "Sure, why not? Can we drop my car off at my place first?"

His grin grew. "Sure! I'll follow you!"

I couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm and nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

The whole way to my apartment, I was kicking myself. What was I doing? Was I really going out on a date with Emmett McCarty? _No, Rose, this isn't a date, it's…a meal…with a colleague. That's all. If he wants to come back to your place and fuck you senseless, that's his business. _I wished. Damn, the horniness continued with reckless abandon.

When we pulled into my parking lot, I quickly hopped out of my Mustang and walked over to his mammoth jeep. I was certainly glad I'd slid on a pair of skinny jeans. I wouldn't want to climb up into this beast with a skirt on.

"Ready?" he inquired.

Was I? "Sure, let's go."

**Emmett POV**

_I can't believe she said yes!_ I looked over at her and I thought I detected a bit of nerves from her, but I couldn't be certain. I smiled at her and offered, "You want some music?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Do you like anything besides country?"

I grinned and flipped on my Nickelback CD. She smiled and said, "Well, I guess you could have worst taste in music."

I laughed at that and gunned it down the road.

We got to Quil's diner and I walked around to her side to help her down. My big hands wrapped around her impossibly small waist and she slithered down my body. I felt the electricity run from her into me and we were both taken by surprise by the feeling of the contact. "Th-thanks," she stated a bit hesitantly.

"You're welcome," I told her softly. "Come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

She laughed, and it had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. She really needed to laugh more often.

We walked in and sat down in a booth, on opposite sides of the table and Quil's girlfriend, Claire came over to us. "Hey, Emmett, who's your friend?"

"This is Rosalie."

Claire smiled at her. "You must be special if Emmett brought you to us."

Rosalie _blushed _and said, "I'm honored then."

Claire winked at me and said, "So, what 'cha having tonight, Em? Going for Grandpa Quil's 'Record Breaking Breakfast' again?"

Old Man Quil, my buddy, Quil's, grandfather had started the diner in the nineteen thirties and had drawn crowds of all shapes and sizes when he introduced the "Record Breaking Breakfast". It consisted of sixteen eggs, two dozen pancakes, five pounds of assorted breakfast meats, a whole loaf of toasted bread and a plate full of his world famous hashbrown casserole. I'd tried it once, and started puking before I got half of it down. "Not today, Claire-Bear. I think I'll just go with some OJ, with ice, if you please. A stack of blueberry pancakes and some of that excellent country ham you guys have."

She winked. "Can do. And for you, Rosalie?"

Rose looked over the menu and said, "You know, I think I'll have the same."

God I loved a woman that could eat. Fuck…I was feeling my arousal grow again. I cleared my throat and said, "Thanks for coming with me. People think I'm crazy for wanting to eat this late at night, or early in the morning, whatever, but I really like coming here. I eat, then I go home and crash for a few hours and then I go about my day. I just can't complete the night without a good meal. You know?"

She nodded. "I normally fix breakfast for myself before I go to bed, too." Damn, just when I thought she couldn't be any more perfect she comes along and says something like that. Not that it was a big deal, but still, we had stuff in common! I could have danced a fucking jig!

Our meal came, and I was pleasantly surprised when she ate almost half of her food. Of course, I couldn't let that food go to waste, and she laughed as she pushed her plate over to me. We had a blast just sitting there talking about everything and nothing. We really got along great together and I hated it when I looked down at my watch and saw that it was coming up on morning.

"Guess I need to take you home," I told her sadly. I really didn't want this night to end.

She smiled at me and I don't know why, but that look got me excited. But my excitement doubled when she asked, "Want to come up for a bit when we get back to my place?"

* * *

**AN2: Yes, I cut this one in half. The lemonade will follow…later in the week. :) Probably Wednesday? Until then, much love! Mischief**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: At least you didn't have to wait TOOOO long for this update! Hope you enjoy! BTW, super special thanks to Bliltxgirl for her awesome beta skills! She talked me into reposting and she's stuck by my LOOOOONG edits! Thanks, babe!**

* * *

**Emmett POV (continued) **

_Fuck yes, _I thought, but managed to say calmly, "Sure."

I drove back to her apartment building, nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. My palms were sweating and I was beginning to regret eating the rest of her plate. A man shouldn't eat five pancakes and two large slabs of ham before he gets some. _Wait…she didn't say she wanted you to come up for sex…she just wants you to come up. Maybe she just wants to talk. _I glanced over at her. She looked nervous too. _Nope, she wants to do more than talk with you, buddy boy. _

Frick and Frack were doing a little dance and Anaconda was rising to the occasion. I grinned and some of my nerves evaporated. I could definitely deliver. I _would _show her how a man could love her. _Wait, what? Love her?_ Hmm…I rolled around the thought in my head. I had known her for five years. She was nothing like any of the other women I'd dated, yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when I'd tried dating Bella, all that came of it was a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yeah, now that I thought on it, I realized I did love her. _Huh. Well, ain't that some shit?_ Who knew?

I pulled into her parking lot and she smiled. "Come on."

I followed behind her like a pet monkey as she led me to the elevator. "You know," she said as she hit the appropriate button, "I have a confession to make."

I swallowed hard, wondering what she had up her sleeve. Well, she wasn't wearing sleeves, the tiny little tank had those spaghetti straps, but you know what I meant. "What?" I asked.

She moved a little closer and I swear my dick almost strained toward her like she was the fucking North Star. She ran a finger up my chest and wrapped her hand around my neck. "I've always been attracted to you, but I didn't think you were, that you…" she trailed off, her confidence waning and I took that opportunity to haul her to me, crashing my lips to hers.

She moaned at the contact and I did, as well, as my tongue begged entrance, which she welcomingly obliged.

Our mouths molded and warred as we continued our ride to her floor and when the elevator dinged, she pulled me down the hall toward her place.

I moaned as her lips broke from mine. She dug in her pocket for her key, but I forgave the loss of her mouth as I picked her up and those long legs wrapped around my waist. I flipped the lock and pushed the door open, but once there, I was faced with an impossibly large, growling animal.

"No, Bear," she commanded and the dog automatically obeyed, going to lie on the rug by the window. God, that was a big fucking dog, but he didn't seem like he'd bite my ass as I thrust into her sweet pussy. Hopefully. Aww, hell, it would be worth it to lose some of the extra meat I was packing on the backside if it meant I could delve into her hot, wet…damn. I needed in her now.

"Good boy," she cooed to the beast before turning her attention back to me.

They keys that were in my hand from her doorknob fell to the floor with a jingle. "Bedroom?" I asked as my lips now attacked her chest, heading toward her sexy tits.

"Fuck yes," she moaned. "That way," she jerked her head to the right as her lips began their journey down my neck.

I let out a hiss as I felt her teeth bite into me and my dick grew harder still. I kicked the door shut, and made my way toward the door and the sweet release that was surely coming my way.

I gently lay her on the bed and quickly covered her small body with mine. I pulled away and looked at her. Her skin had the rosy look of arousal, her eyes were half-lidded with desire and a sweet, sexy little smile graced her lips. I crashed into her again and I felt her capable hands begin to unfasten the button on my jeans.

I pulled away again and she looked surprised for just a moment before I said, "Wait." I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't just fuck her. That shit just won't right. "Just…slow down, okay? We've got all day. I want to do this right."

Her eyes softened and some unnamed emotion flickered across her face. "Okay," she breathed.

I smiled at her and pulled her to a sitting position. "Let me see you, please."

"You see me every night," she retorted.

I shook my head. "Not like this. I want to remember every moment of tonight."

She smiled and stood, pushing me to the bed. "Do you want a private show, Mr. McCarty?"

I nodded. "If you don't mind, Miss Hale, I would be honored."

She flipped her stereo on and started slowly stripping out of her clothes. Damn…it was one thing for her to do it and me enjoy it in a crowd of people, but for her to do this just for me…I was speechless.

When she got down to just her sexy little boy shorts, she sauntered over to me and whispered, "Your turn."

"You mean you want me to…"

She licked her lips and nodded.

_Oh shit,_ I thought. _Looks like I'm going to get a crash course on stripping._

**Rosalie's POV**

I had never in my life felt so self conscious as when I danced for Emmett. Before, it didn't matter if I made a mistake or I did something stupid, but this was Emmett. I was going to have sex with Emmett. And when he told me he wanted to do this right, it occurred to me that for the first time in my life I was about to be made love to. I shivered in anticipation.

I could tell Emmett was nervous about stripping for me, but I couldn't help it. I thought it would be fun for him to see how hard it is. Besides, I knew he could do it and I couldn't wait.

He fiddled around, finding a new radio station, and suddenly the music started;

_When you light those candles  
up there on that mantel setting the mood  
I just lie there staring silently  
preparing to love on you  
_

He started to move, first taking off his outer shirt before toeing off his shoes and socks. Then he sauntered over to me and placed his hat on my head. I let out a little giggle and clapped as he continued to strip. Even as turned on as I was, I also had never felt this carefree.

_Well I can feel the heat from across the  
room  
ain't it wild what a little flame can make  
you want to do  
_

He took off his shirt and I ran my tongue across my teeth at the sight of his well toned chest. Some men had six packs and that was it, but Emmett…he had it all. Every _inch _of him was muscle. From his huge guns on his arms to his beautiful broad shoulders to his large pectorals down to his…shit…his _eight _pack that disappeared into his pants.

_I melt  
Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt  
I melt  
_

I felt myself begin to melt as he started slowly unfastening his jeans, pulling the zipper down sooooo slowly. I resisted the urge to fan myself and caught the smile on his face. I was itching to run my hands through his perfect, black, curly hair, but I waited, because I knew all good things came to girls that waited and it wouldn't be long before this dance was over and he would be in me.

_Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it every time  
What's even better is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes_

He kicked off his jeans and stood in just his boxers, which were Big Dog brand, and had, "Big Dog Police Department: Breathalyzer Checkpoint" printed on them and the words "Breathe Here" embroidered over the fly.

I giggled and he defended, "I wasn't expecting to strip for anyone tonight."

I didn't mind one bit and told him, "Well, I guess I need to check and see if I'm sober enough, Officer." I fell perfectly into the role as the suspected DUI driver.

_I melt  
Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt  
I melt  
_

He gulped and I saw his cock straining the cotton. I licked my lips and looked at him innocently as I slid to my knees in front of him and slowly undid the single button holding him in.

_Every time you look at me that way  
I melt, I melt_

He let out a hiss as I pulled him from his cotton prison and I couldn't quite hold back my gasp. I knew he was big…but that was a gross understatement. He was massive. I momentarily worried about what would happen when we actually…but I smiled up at him and asked, "Ready, Officer?"

He let out a grunt and I enveloped as much of him in my mouth as I could. He moaned and his hands found my hair. But he didn't pull on my head; he instead began to massage my scalp while my tongue and mouth worked over him. I found it oddly erotic and moaned a bit myself, earning a shiver from him.

I worked him over, my one hand gripping what I couldn't fit in my mouth while the other played with his balls, having snaked my arm up the leg of his shorts, until finally he whimpered, "Rosie, for the love of God, you've gotta stop."

I pulled away with an obscene little "pop" and grinned up at him. "Well? Do I pass, Officer?"

He grinned and before I knew it, I was flung up on the bed. "I don't know, missy. I'm afraid the test was inconclusive. I'm going to have to do a strip search."

I pouted and said, "But, Officer, I'm not wearing anything but a pair of panties."

He grinned. "Well then, I guess it'll have to be a full body cavity search." Oh shit…

He peeled my panties from me so slowly it felt like a million tortures before finally I was bare before him. "Wow," he muttered as he gently fingered the red bird on my pubic bone.

"It's me, you know?" I told him. "I was reborn out of fire."

His eyes shot to mine and I saw a myriad of emotions flicker through them, but he said nothing. He brushed a kiss to the phoenix, then to my stomach, and then finally, he licked me. His tongue traveled from my belly button down, down, down, until it plunged into me and my hands fisted in his beautiful curls as I pushed him closer to my aching pussy. "More, Emmett! Oh God…please give me more!"

He didn't answer as he moved one hand, both of which had been fondling my breasts, down to join his tongue and I felt myself be stretched. That was all it took and I came hard all over his face.

He took his time licking me, cleaning me, and torturing my now over-sensitized skin before finally kissing back up my body.

Now, a little known fact about me was I normally didn't enjoy a man going down on me. And certainly didn't enjoy tasting my own cum on his mouth, but I changed my mind the moment our tongues touched. I wrapped myself around him and moaned as the button from his boxers brushed my clit. "Fuck, Emmett. Now. I need you in me now!"

He pulled away, smiling and went to his pants, stripping out of his boxers and coming back with a condom in his hand.

"Need some help with that so you can complete your search, Officer?" I somehow, through my addled brain, managed to ask him.

He grinned and said, "I think I can handle gloving up, Miss Hale. But I hope you're prepared for the…invasion."

I actually wasn't sure. He had to have had the biggest cock I'd ever seen. My uncertainty must have shown on my face because his eyes softened and he said, "I swear to you, I would _never _hurt you, Rosalie."

I nodded, feeling tears stinging my eyes. I knew he would never hurt me. That's what I loved about him the most. Yes, I could now admit it to myself. I was in love with him. He was so beyond perfect, words couldn't describe it. So, in a rare show of sensitivity, I said, "Make love with me, Emmett."

His smile was soft as he hovered over me again and said, "I promise I'll take it easy with you, Rose. I-I love you, Rosalie. I have since the first moment I saw you."

I did let a tear escape me then. Five years. We'd known each other for five years. We started work the same week. I had been scared I would be caught because I was underage and had fake identification. He had come down to Miami because some long-lost buddy had told him of the money and girls he could get down here. Somehow fate had intervened and led us to each other. "I love you, too, Emmett. I was too afraid to before. I…I'm so damaged. Why would you love me?"

"You're not damaged. You've got scars. That's different. They are what build your character. I love them and every single part of you."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran a hand down his back. My voice was full of emotion as I told him, "Thank you."

He sank down onto me, into me, filling me ever so gently and said, "You're more than welcome, sweetheart. I promise I'll love you until the day I die."

And I believed him.

* * *

**AN2: SO. Who of you are mad at me that I didn't continue this lemon? Hehehe…I didn't think we needed to be too fast and furious with this one. I thought it had just the right amount of love and smut, but maybe that's just me? LOL. **

**Next we have the original chapter, the one everyone was waiting for, Edward and Bella. Let's see if we can get these crazy kids together, shall we?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: Hi, everyone! So, here ****it is, the first official chapter of the original "Miami at Twilight"! You'll notice that I took this, the original one-shot and cut it in half. By the time I worked on edits, I realized how long it is. So...I'm going to post this today and the second half on Sunday. Then Sunday updates will resume. Hope ya'll are still with me and enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I blew out a breath as I walked through the door. It wasn't that I hated my job. I enjoyed bartending actually. No, it was more that I hated where I worked. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate either. What straight man would hate working at a strip club? The girls were all extremely gorgeous. No, it was more the fact that I hated the customers. All the drunk, idiotic customers who were always trying to cop a feel of the ladies and making my friend, Emmett, who was the bouncer, work all the harder.

"Hey man," I said as Emmett held open the door.

His grin was huge as he gave me a fist bump and said, "Hey, Eddie, how's it hangin'?"

I growled at him. "Emmett, how long have we been friends?"

He thought a moment. "A few years," he answered finally. We had met while I was in the MBA program at the University of Miami's School of Business. He was working with the janitorial staff there for a few months while working at Foxxxy at night, but thankfully he had quit. It had taken a toll on him working a day job and the night shift here, especially since he was now James' only form of muscle for protecting the girls.

I nodded. "Right. And in those few years, how many times have I _ever _enjoyed being called 'Eddie'?"

"Um, never," he stated.

I blew out another breath. "Exactly. So why do you feel the need to continue?"

He looked at me a moment. "To piss you off," he replied.

I looked at him again and burst out laughing. With Emmett, you always knew what he was thinking because it came straight out of his mouth. Why else had I agreed to start working at this strip club when he told me a bartending position had opened up? "I hate I asked, dickwad."

He grinned again.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Did you finally work up the nerve to ask Rose out?" It was so funny how the two of them had side-stepped each other for years. For longer than I'd been working here, actually. I could only hope they would get their shit together. I was sure he was worried about James, our boss, and his 'no fraternization' policy since Rosalie was one of our best dancers. Add in her beautiful blonde hair and violet colored eyes, not to mention her perfect model's body, and she was making a fortune in tips. She and I had discussed where she should invest her money, and she had a pretty good sum of cash accumulated. I knew she almost had enough money saved to get her through law school, so her job here wouldn't last much longer.

Emmett grinned all the bigger. "Well, let's just say that 'Anaconda' is a happy man today."

I shook my head and walked past him without another word. Emmett often shared way too much with me, including his nickname for his dick and both his balls. Wasn't there something somewhere in the "Bro Code" that said we weren't supposed to discuss each other's junk? But with Emmett, anything went.

I walked to the employee lounge and threw my stuff into the locker. After my first week, in which I got thrown up on twice and doused with a whole pitcher of beer, I had learned to keep a change of clothes with me at all times. Nobody wanted a bartender that smelled like vomit. Go figure.

"Hey," Jasper, said as he walked in as well.

I smiled at him. "Hey, how's Ali feeling?" I knew she looked pretty spry when I went up to visit them in the hospital last week, but I felt bad I hadn't been back to see them since. Sam had some issues with my building and I'd needed to be on hand to help with that. Then it had been Mom's birthday, and Dad had wanted to have a small party with some of their friends. For some reason, she hadn't been particularly happy, or, well, not unhappy, but not her usually sparkling self. Age had never bothered her before, but maybe it beginning to. Forty-Five wasn't that old, but to a woman, who knew?

Jasper beamed. "She's perfect. She's already taken poor Jackson shopping."

I chortled. Alice had a serious shopping obsession. She was one of those women who window-shopped. I never understood why you would go and just look around at things you couldn't buy. Though, Alice was a saver. If there was a sale or coupon known to man, she had it and bought some really cool shit. Clearly not even childbirth could keep her from the latest sale at Macy's. "I hope you're not going to let him be swayed to the dark side, Jasper."

He looked offended. "Of course not. He'll be watching football with me this weekend; which reminds me, Ali wants to have a party. Can you make it?"

My social calendar was embarrassingly empty, so, naturally, I replied, "I don't know, I think I have something I'm doing that day. I'll let you know."

He shrugged. "Whatever." He paused. "But I know Alice is inviting some of the girls from here. And if I'm not mistaken, a certain buxom brunette will be making an appearance as well."

My interest piqued, but I remained silent. Damn him. Alice put him up to this, I knew it. She always saw right through me, the irritating little pixie. Somehow she knew I was interested in Bella and she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I swear she must have thought herself something of a psychic, "seeing" me and the woman of my dreams getting together. I needed this job and couldn't threaten to quit like Jasper and Alice had when they told James they were together and to shove it. Though, too, I'm not as calm as Jasper is. I couldn't stand the thought of my woman being ogled by men for money, so obviously it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe another time, another place, or a couple of months from now when I could be done with this dump, something like that…

I let out a sigh as I headed toward the bar in somewhat of a daze while I continued to think of her…Bella. Even her name meant beautiful. But she was one of the dancers, and that put her strictly off limits. Emmett may disregard the rules, but I was a straight arrow. Of course, according to Emmett, that made me a pussy. Well, I needed this job and couldn't afford to lose it over taking a chance with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I blew out one more breath in irritation and sorrow and started drying the load of glasses that came out from the dishwasher, in an even worse mood than I had been earlier. I needed to get to work. It wouldn't be long before the nine-to-five workday was over and then the place would be full of dicks. The thought sickened me. I swore to myself after my first week here, once I got out of this place, I would never walk into another strip club. However, I had the feeling I would probably change my mind if I could find a decent one. This place was a dump. How many more months did I have left before I could quit?

**Bella POV**

I let out a sigh as I walked into the dressing room at eight o'clock that evening. I had the mid-evening shift. Luckily for me, after I did one dance I could go home. My head wasn't in it tonight. I just wanted to get my dance done and be out of here. I looked around the room and found three other girls getting ready for their performances. "Hey," I said to Rose as I plopped into the chair next to her.

Rose tsked and said, "Bella, Bella, Bella, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Nothing, I just…" _I just have thought of nothing but what Emmett said to me on a loop._ Between talking with him and Alice, my brain was on overload. I'd dreamed of Edward again. I had seen the two of us on the beach…with a child. She was beautiful, too. My dark hair, Edward's brilliant green eyes…I sighed again. "Do you ever think there's more to life than this? Don't you think we could find other jobs to work our way through school?" I was trying with all my might to save up enough for the prestigious Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts. I had wanted to be a chef ever since I made mud pies with my best friend, Jake, as a child. And as a kid orphaned at the tender age of eighteen, money wasn't exactly plentiful for my college education.

Rose snorted. "Not making _near _what we are now." Then she started singing a slightly off key version of "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts.

It was my turn to snort as I said, "Rose, since when have you been a country music fan?"

She grinned evilly. "Oh, since I bagged Emmett last night."

My mouth fell open. "Shut up! No way!" It was beyond being against the rules. James, the owner of this fine 'establishment' we worked at, had a strict "No Nookie" policy.

Rose's smile grew, but it was a softer side of her than I'd ever seen. Of course, then she had to over share by disclosing, "Yes, way, and damn…was he huge!"

My face flamed. Granted, I was an exotic dancer, okay, a stripper, but my sexual experiences were rather few and far between. "TMI Rose, TMI!" I shouted as I covered my ears.

She giggled. "Please. You're such a puritan, Bella! We strip for a living and me talking about the size of Emmett's dick causes you to blush?"

I was sure my face grew a shade redder. "Well, I mean, hell, Rose, Emmett's a friend, like a big brother really. Now every time he walks me to my car I'll be wondering how big he is."

Rose held her hands rather far apart in measurement and I felt like I might die on the spot. "Rose. For the love of God, please! I don't need anymore information!"

She giggled again and said, "Fine, I'll spare you the details, but, Bella, I think he's the one."

I smiled at her. Rose had been handed a tough life. Her parents had died when she was two and she'd bounced around in the foster care system her whole life before she ran away and came here. If she had found even a modicum of happiness, I was all for it.

She smiled again, and I sensed a change in the way the wind was blowing. I knew that look. And it usually spelled trouble for me. "What?" I asked warily.

Her smile turned into a wicked smirk. "Don't you think it's about time you went to work on your own dream man?"

My face, having gone down to a lighter shade of pink, flared to the color of a fire truck once more. I sighed as I thought of Edward. I would never forget the day he walked in eight months ago. I was in the middle of a dance when I saw him walk over to talk to James. I was so intent on watching him, that I forgot where I was and missed the pole, falling on my face. Luckily, it was late, and most of the guys were so drunk, surely they didn't remember me falling. Edward had gone into James' office after their introduction and I was still hoping he had missed me making a complete ass out of myself.

I sighed, giving up all pretenses. "Rose, it's wrong. He's…I'm…it's…" I blew out another breath and shook my head as I looked down, somewhat surprised when a tear fell into my lap. Edward was wonderful and kind and sweet and absolutely one hundred percent perfect. And me? I was just plain old Bella who was stripping to work her way through school because Renee and Charlie didn't have enough sense to have enough life insurance to cover their burials so their only daughter wouldn't have to use up her college fund for their funerals.

"Bella," Rose said gently, taking my shoulders in her hands. "You are worth three of Edward. He's a great guy, you're a great girl, and one day you'll be the chef at the hottest spot in Miami and we'll be able to look back on this life and laugh. Don't you want it to be Edward sitting next to you when we relive the good old days?"

I did, more than anything I wanted that. I wanted to have a little boy with bronze colored curls and my brown eyes and I wanted to have that little girl with the same emerald colored eyes as her father. I wanted to watch them grow and have children of their own while Edward and I grew old together sitting on the porch of a massive old farmhouse he and I had restored. I sighed again. Damn my overactive imagination. It caused me to miss the future I couldn't have.

"Damn it, Bella," Rose said, shaking me slightly. "You are going to go out there and you are going to shake your ass and get practically naked and then you are going to seduce Edward tonight. Do you hear me?"

My mouth fell open. "What?"

The evil smirk was back as realization crossed her face. "My God…that's exactly what you'll do. You'll seduce him tonight, Bella!" She let out a little Alice-like squeal and clutched my hand in excitement.

I put my head in my hands. This wasn't going to work out well at all, was it? Maybe if he flat out refused me at least I would know and it would be over with. "Fine," I said softly.

"Do you mean it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why the hell not?" _What's the worst that could happen?_ _He could laugh in my face? _Well, if that happened, at least I wouldn't have to come back to work here at Foxxxy.

She clapped her hands together, startling me out of my reverie. "Yes! Okay, now, we need to get you dressed and ready. I go on first, so I'll be able to help you change into something sexy afterward."

I nodded mutely. What good would it do to argue? "But, Rose, what if he doesn't want me?"

She snorted. "Of course he does. I've watched him as you dance. If eyes could fuck, you've have had an orgasm every night as you came off that stage."

Again, my face flamed, causing her to laugh, even as desire pooled in my lower regions. _Does he really think about me like that? Could this work out? For real? _It was hard to believe.

"Okay, operation 'Eddie's seduction' is under way!" she cackled gleefully.

I uttered a groan. _I think this is going to be a long night…_

**Edward POV **

The night seemed to go on forever. I had only been working for a few hours, but already it felt like years. I wouldn't be working here if I could get hands on experience anywhere else, but not many people wanted to hire guys fresh out of bartending school, even if I had been the best in my class. It had been a Godsend when Emmett mentioned James was looking for a bartender that day I'd met him at Quil's for breakfast at the ass-crack of dawn because I had simply been bored.

I twirled around a few bottles, moving my hips somewhat begrudgingly to the beat of the song Rose had chosen for the night; "Oops I Did It Again" by Britney Spears. I snorted as I heard the lyrics, "I'm not that innocent." Rose was anything but innocent. I watched as she threw her red sequined bra Emmett's way, and he caught it, stuffing it into his pocket.

I shook my head and chuckled. The two of them were perfect for each other and that was the truth. Emmett needed someone who could control him and Rose needed someone to control. A match made in heaven, indeed.

I filled an order, threw off the advances of the new waitress, Jessica, and fixed myself a drink. Even though it was technically illegal, James didn't mind if we drank once in a while, and tonight, I needed the Long Island Iced Tea I was mixing.

I took a sip and almost choked as Jasper's voice called out, "And now, time for the lovely swan we call, 'Dazzzzzzzle'." I remember hearing something about Alice coming up with Bella's stage name, but it all flew from my head when the crowd went wild as the lights dimmed and the song, "Lick" by Joi came on.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

The collar of my work tee-shirt suddenly felt tight as the spotlight lit her petite, yet voluptuous frame. Her mahogany hair was done up in a sexy little bun and she had on a button down shirt and an A-line skirt with sandals that laced halfway up her legs. She looked like a naughty librarian and I let out a little moan as I watched her. I'd had a thing for librarians since my first lover, Tanya, had worked part-time in the high-school library. She had been twenty five, I, a mere fifteen. It had been hot and lasted two months, my longest relationship to date, but she had taught me many things about sex. But damn…she was nothing compared to my Bella. _My Bella? Not likely._ I sighed, but continued watching the show.

I gave her my rapt attention as she did a neat little twist on the pole before sliding the zipper down on her skirt. I groaned as it pooled on the floor and she kicked it with one shapely leg over toward the DJ booth where Jasper would take it and return it to wardrobe.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

My mouth fell open as she turned saucily and winked out at the audience, but it damn sure felt like she had winked at me as she started slowly unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt, letting it slide open to reveal a midnight blue lace bra and matching g-string. I managed to shut my mouth and saliva automatically began to pool as I watched her.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damn it I ain't too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

She lifted a hand to her bun, pulling away a pin, and her glorious curls fell onto her shoulders, fanning out as she did another turn around the pole. I managed to swallow, but even that became more difficult as she removed her shirt revealing every inch of her perfect form; round ass, large breasts, and perfectly shaped legs that my hands were just itching to touch.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

She finished her dance and I had to close my eyes and think about my old uncle Aro, naked, before the raging hard-on I had went down and I could perform even the most menial of tasks.

I was still shaky ten minutes later when Bella emerged from the changing room wearing a green baby tee and a tiny pleated skirt. My eyes watched those legs, which were now free of the wrap around sandals. Instead, she wore a pair of 'fuck me' black pumps. She smiled somewhat shyly and sauntered up to the bar. "Hi, Edward," she said, her voice low and sultry. "Got a drink for me?"

I blinked, dumbfounded momentarily before I realized she had asked me a question. "Yeah, uh, sure, what do you want?"

Her face grew a little bit red as she said softly, "A Screaming Orgasm."

I know my mouth didn't in fact fall open, but it wanted to. And my brain must have been on autopilot when the words spilled out of my mouth, "If that's what you want, I've only got ten minutes until my shift is over." _Shit. Did I actually say that? Edward! What the fuck did you say that for? _Apparently her performance had short-circuited the wiring from my brain to my mouth. I waited in horror for what she would say to me. Or maybe she was the violent type and would throw that empty beer bottle at me…

* * *

**AN2: Yes, I know, I'm a terrible tease. The lemonade will follow…eventually. MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: Thanks for all the love, everyone! Super special thanks goes out to my awesome beta, BLilTXgirl for getting these chapters back to me even when dealing with all the crap life throws at her. Love ya, babe!**

**Okay, so, here's the deal...the next chapter MAY come on Saturday next week. Here's why...I'll be traveling on Sunday, coming home from a girls trip to Ohio to visit my cousins. SOOOOO...If I get the chance, I'm going to snatch her computer away from her and update on Saturday before we leave for home. BUT, if I don't get it out to you on Saturday, it will be as soon as I wake up on Monday, okay? Thanks! **

**Oh, and if you get a chance, please leave me a review on the way out. It's the only payment I get for this story. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I can't believe I asked him for a Screaming Orgasm! Damn you, Rosalie! I can't believe you talked me into asking for that! _I was busy berating myself internally when he replied, "If that's what you want, I've only got ten minutes until my shift is over."

I blinked. _What the fuck? Wow, that was easy. Maybe Rose is right. Okay, now what? Seductive, act seductive! _I smiled at him. "That sounds like a great idea."

His mouth fell open. It seemed to take him a moment to compose himself, causing me to giggle inwardly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Great, well, um, let me see if Seth will take over and maybe we can skip out early?"

I nodded my head eagerly as he made his way down the bar to speak to Seth. Seth looked over at me, grinned, and nodded. I felt my face heat up, but kept my cool as Edward came back over. "He's cool if I go ahead and leave. Are you ready?"

_Am I? _I couldn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked past Emmett and Edward said, "I'm just going to walk Bella to her car."

Emmett winked at us and joked, "Sure, make sure to wear a condom while you're at it!"

My face surely had turned crimson, but Edward said, "Emmett, shut the hell up or that dick you love so much will be useless when I'm done with you!"

Emmett's hand automatically went to his crotch, causing me to chortle as we walked together down the sidewalk. "Sorry about him, he's an ass," Edward told me.

I giggled again. "I know. I've worked with him longer than you have, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so, um, well…" he trailed off.

_Oh God, he's having second thoughts. I knew it was too good to be true. I need to let him off the hook so he can…shit, I'll have to stop by the grocery store. I think I ate the last of the Cherry Garcia last night after I paid my rent and balanced my checkbook. God knows I'll need some ice cream after this disappointment. _

"Edward," I said softly, mainly so I wouldn't break into tears. "It's okay, go on home, I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and started walking away.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "No! Bella, do you know…" he trailed off, and I wasn't sure I could hold back the tears much longer. His eyes met mine and the beautiful green filled my vision. I'm not sure what he saw in mine, but his grew wider and he grabbed me roughly, pulling me toward him.

I let out an "oh!" only moments before he assaulted my lips with his own.

_Magic, _that's the only word I could use to describe it. His lips were rough and slightly demanding against my own, which were equally as forceful as my hands wound themselves in his perfectly messy bronze locks. I let out a moan as he broke away and started trailing his mouth down to my neck and collarbone.

"I want you," he said roughly. "I've wanted you since I first saw you, that night you tripped over your stilettos on stage."

My face flamed once more as I said into his shirt, "You were the reason I fell in the first place." I looked up at him and just caught the emotion that flitted across his face. What was it? I couldn't place it. It wasn't passion, not exactly, it wasn't lust, but it was something akin to it. Then it hit me, it was love. _God, did Edward love me? Did I love him? Of course you do, silly Bella_. I literally fell for him when I first saw him and those feelings of lust and desire had grown as I'd gotten to know him, even if it wasn't personally. I knew _of_ him through Alice and Jasper and Emmett, too. He wasn't a hound dog like some of the guys that worked in places like we did. He was a decent person. A good person. A sweet person.

His lips swept back onto mine as his hands traveled down my back to cup my ass. I tore myself away and pulled his head down further to me to brush his face with kisses before I whispered in his ear, "Your place. Now."

He growled as he picked me up. I threw my legs around his waist as he practically ran to his sexy silver Volvo. Can a Volvo be sexy? Damn straight it can, when Edward Cullen was behind the wheel.

I started kissing, biting and suckling on his neck and he groaned out, "Bella, for the love of God, if you don't stop, our first time will be up against this car, I swear it will."

I relented, but only long enough for us both to slide into the car. I didn't even have time to put on my seatbelt as he ran around, performing a "Dukes of Hazzard" move across his hood before jumping into the car, jamming the key in the ignition and throwing the vehicle into drive. I giggled lightly before leaning over and resuming my ministrations, now working on his neck.

He let out another growl and I felt the car moving faster. Luckily for us it was eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night, otherwise the traffic would have been horrible. I walked my fingers down his toned chest and gently tugged on the zipper of his pants. He let out a hiss and the car jerked to the right. I wasn't sure where all this boldness was coming from, but I was going to go with it.

"Don't wreck us, Edward," I whispered in his ear before pulling his throbbing hardness from his pants and quickly ducking to take it in my mouth.

"Oh shit, Bella, don't stop," he moaned.

I smiled around my treat and quickly went back to work.

**Edward's POV **

My God, the things she was doing with her mouth should be illegal. Then it occurred to me that what she was doing was, in fact, illegal. I had fantasized about this, but damn, the sight of her curls splayed over my lap as the car zoomed down the road at ninety miles an hour was almost too much for me. I didn't want to come like a fifteen year old virgin, but…I couldn't help it and let out a guttural moan as I filled her mouth.

My head fell back against the seat and I slowed the car to a respectable eighty as she straightened, licking her lips with a throaty moan. That moan caused my softening erection to straighten right back up and she smirked. Damn it, she actually had the gall to smirk as she put me back in my pants and zipped them back up. "More of that later, tiger."

My eyebrow rose. "Tiger?"

She shrugged as she sat back on her seat. "You remind me of a jungle cat. Lithe and lean, sexy as hell…it seemed appropriate."

Shit. Was it possible to grow harder still? If so, then I did. Thank God we managed to make it to my apartment building and I raced into the parking deck. I slid into the parking spot and dashed across to open the door for her. She held out her hand daintily for me, and I helped her out, somehow managing to remain composed as I guided her to the elevator. But as soon as the doors shut, I attacked her again.

"That was very naughty," I said as my hand slid under her skirt and quickly found her g-string. _Please let it be the blue one she had on earlier…that color with her skin…_I nibbled on her neck as my fingers slid under the scrap of lace and teased her core.

She let out a sexy little moan and begged, "Please, Edward."

"Please what?" I asked teasingly.

"Fuck me with your fingers."

Shit. How sexy was that? I loved it when women talked dirty to me. My already engorged member twitched in longing as my fingers slid into her. _Patience…_I told him. _Soon every inch of you will be buried in her. _

I curled my fingers and demanded, "Do you like it when you get finger fucked, Bella, you naughty girl? I'm gonna keep it up until you cum all over my fingers and then I'm going to lick each and every one of them and taste your sweet juices. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna lick your pussy until I get you off again. And when you can't stand it any more, then I'll put my rock hard dick in you and fuck you all night long."

She let out another moan and I felt a rush of liquids drench my hand. I smiled as I pulled my hand away from her and did just what I said I would; I licked my fingers, unable to help the moan I let out at the taste. Heady and sweet, she was one hundred percent irresistible.

"You taste so good, baby," I told her before kissing her again. She seemed unable to respond as the elevator dinged and opened up on my floor. I didn't like to brag, but I knew I had a rather nice place here. Due to the rather large inheritance my biological mother had left me, I was doing quite well for myself. My adoptive parents, the ones that shared my last name, were rather proud of my accomplishments in school and my aspirations despite the fact that I refused to join my adoptive father, Carlisle, in the medical practice he owned.

I pulled Bella gently down the hallway and opened the door. "Wow, you have a beautiful place, Edward," she stated as she looked around. Then she grinned. "I'll bet the bedroom is even better, isn't it?"

_And here I thought she was shy, _I thought as I grinned back at her. "Damn right it is." I led her to the door on the left, just beyond the kitchen and over to the king sized bed. She sat and smiled shyly. _Now she decides to get shy? _My lip twitched as I bent down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. I pulled away and saw the sexiest little look on her face as she took a breath and sighed in pleasure.

I pulled off my tee-shirt and moved to pull hers off as well. She playfully slapped away my hands and stood, quickly turning me and I fell to the bed, pulling her on top of me. "Allow me, Ms. Swan," I told her as I once more took over, pulling the shirt from her body. If I didn't find out what color her bra and panties were I was going to go insane.

She smiled. "If you insist."

**Bella's POV **

Edward looked up at me with nothing short of love in his piercing green eyes as he slowly inched the shirt from my body. When that was done, he let out a small gasp and said softly, "That color blue is absolutely stunning on you, Bella. You should always wear it."

I smiled at him. The reason I wore blue in the first place was because I overheard one of the girls ask him what his favorite color was. Just like the reason I wore green was because it was the same color as his eyes. "It's just for you, Edward," I told him.

His smile grew as he flipped us and bent down to taste the skin on my chest, nibbling on the top of my breasts lightly.

"We're still wearing too much clothes," I managed to choke out as his teeth attacked my nipple through the lace.

"We have all night, Bella." he told me calmly.

_All night? Holy shit…what? _How in the _hell _was he going to last all night? Clearly I had a _lot _to learn about sex with Edward Cullen.

I was pulled from my ruminations as his lips attacked the skin of my stomach, laving at my navel. Now, I've always been a bit ticklish, but trust me, when he started that, I wasn't thinking of giggling. I let out a borderline embarrassing moan as he pressed his nose to the top of my skirt. "Take it off, Edward," I murmured, completely devoid of shame.

He chuckled and said, "Your wish…my command." His hand went around to the side and arduously lowered the zipper. I wiggled my hips, and now I was down to my under things. He let out an audible gasp as he took in the full view of my scantily clad body and I felt my face heat up. It was one thing to have a bunch of strangers look at you practically naked, but quite another to have the man of your dreams staring at you with such intensity, it seemed as though he could eat every scrap of you if given half a chance.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed into the scrap of lace between my legs. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His thumbs hooked in the small strings on the side of my underwear and slowly lowered them, taking them off. He smiled that cute little crooked smile as he said, "Mine."

I nodded, "All yours, Edward." _Forever, _I thought. _Let me have forever with you. _But if I didn't get that, tonight would have to do.

He drew down on me once more, slowly tasting me from my neck, to my bra, which he quickly removed, taking great care to lave both of my breasts with attention before traveling down, down, down, to my center. He inhaled deeply and said, "You smell delicious, love." And then his tongue flicked out for one slow, hot lick. I moaned and almost came then and there.

He chuckled. "Like that, do you?"

I moaned again. "More, Edward, more!"

He sent me that lopsided smile again before diving into me. I screamed as his tongue thrust into me over and over again, lapping at my clit, fucking me thoroughly. I lost control and started bucking my hips wildly as he continued to bite, suck and lick every inch of my core.

I was drifting on a sea of emotions and feelings and had to regain some control of my mind. _Breathe Bella, _I told myself. That worked until his fingers joined his tongue and I was once more caught up in the sensations. One, two, three fingers were inserted, stretching me, filling me, as his tongue flicked over my clit and his other hand kneaded my ass. I was so close. I could see it, I could feel it coming, and yet, my release stayed just out of my reach. I was so close…and then his thumb went just barely into my asshole and I screamed at the ternary sensations and came the hardest I ever had in my life.

My chest was heaving as Edward slithered back up my body and kissed me roughly, the taste of my sex thick on his tongue. "Was that good, baby?" he purred.

I was beyond words, so I merely nodded, causing him to chuckle slightly. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer. "Are you ready for me, love?"

_When did he have time to take off his jeans? Who gives a fuck, I need him. Now. _"More than anything," I managed.

**Edward POV**

_Was there anything sexier than that admission?_ I wondered as I ripped into the package in my hands. Bella took it from me, and with a slight smirk, sat up a little bit and rolled the prophylactic over my length. I groaned at the sensation and she pumped me a few times before lying back once more.

I positioned myself at her entrance and caught her eye. "I love you," I said. Both of us froze. _Did I really say that? What is she thinking? Is she going to get up and run screaming? What have I done?_

But tears pooled in her eyes and she whispered, so low, only bats should have heard it, "I love you, too, Edward. I was so afraid to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

My heart clenched. I had loved her for so long it seemed, and now, she was telling me that she had loved me almost as long as I had loved her. I smiled and dipped back down to kiss away one of the tears that spilled out onto her cheek. "Bella, I have wanted you since the first time I saw you, but I've loved you for almost as long. You'll never quite know how much I love you. But I'll try my damnedest to show you every day."

She smiled up at me and pulled me to her tighter. "Make love to me, Edward."

My smile grew and I said softly, "With pleasure."

I entered her slowly, savoring every sensation, loving the feeling of her warmth enveloping me. "Bella, you're so tight. You're so wet for me baby. You feel so good."

She let out another sexy little moan as I slid all the way in and started to gently rock. It was such a wonderful feeling being with her. It sounded cliché in my mind, but I had never felt more like a man than I did at that moment. We moved in unison, surprising me. I had been with my fair share of women, but never before had I had one that matched my every move, twisted her hips just so to add to the friction, ran her nails up my chest and around to my back so seductively.

She gave me a slight push and we rolled together across the bed so that she was hovering over me, riding me. She looked like a goddess above me, riding out an orgasm as her hands fisted in her hair, and sexy screams came out of her mouth as my thumb found her clit. She rode me hard and it felt so good to feel her rocking; up, down, side to side, in, out, hell, my release wasn't far off.

I pulled her down to me and she bit my chest. I let out a growl and almost lost it. She sat back up and grinned at me. "Sorry," she muttered. "Vampire fetish."

I grinned up at her. "Do you like to receive as well as give?"

She smiled brilliantly. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

I let out another growl and rolled us again, thrusting deeply into her. She let out a groan and looked up at me. "Finish it," she stated defiantly.

I sat up, still connected to her and grabbed her calves, putting them on my shoulders. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard, baby."

I couldn't help the groan that left my throat as I gripped the headboard, thankful I had gone with the wrought iron. No doubt I would have broken a wooden one as my hands tightened on the bars as I continued to pound into her. She started screaming and I felt her walls quake around me as we moved.

"Yes!" she screamed. "More! Harder! Faster!" Over and over again, she chanted. I gripped the headboard with one hand while my thumb once more found her clit and we both screamed as we came together in one glorious orgasm.

* * *

**AN2: Some of my returning readers will notice I cut this off. There's a reason. It flows better into the next chapter if they have their conversation at the beginning of it. Too, it makes this much sweeter if it ends here. Hope you guys don't mind! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: I know, I'm utter fail. We've been swamped and exhausted since returning from our trip on Sunday. I know I didn't get review replies out yet, but I'll try to get them done sometime soon. While you wait to hear back from me, please enjoy this next chapter. Love you all and I DO so appreciate your reviews and reading my lil ole fic!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I fell to her lightly as we both came down from the high and kissed her collarbone. "I love you," I managed, somewhat breathlessly as I tasted the salty sweat on her skin. I lifted my head to look into her chocolate colored eyes and she smiled, pulling me to her more tightly.

"I love you, too," she said softly. She took my head in her hands and kissed every inch of my face like she had done earlier, an act I found endearing. I rolled us so she was on top of me and after she eased the condom from me, tossing it into the garbage can by the bedside, she smiled.

She breathed a sigh of contentment. I did, as well, before it occurred to me exactly what had happened. Shit. James would fire us. I contemplated what Alice had told me about Bella's dream of becoming a chef. I wondered if there would be any chance…? No, I couldn't ask her to do that. Not this soon. Could I?

Her brow furrowed as she looked at my face. "What are you thinking?"

"About our jobs," I told her truthfully. There was no sense in lying to her about it. It was a very real problem.

She frowned. "Ugh, I know. I hate working there, but I'm glad I do. If not, then I wouldn't have met you." She snuggled into me, laying her head on my chest.

Again, my brain thrust into overdrive. _Wait, if she hates working there…could I? Could we? Can I really ask this of her? _I worked up my nerve and spoke her name.

"Hmm?" She must have been getting sleepy, her response was faint.

"What if you didn't have to work there?"

She lifted her head to look at me. "What?"

"What is it that you want to do? Surely you're saving up for something. Most of the girls are." I wanted to hear it from Bella's lips, and at the same time, didn't want her to know Alice had betrayed her trust, even though it wasn't a harmful secret she shared.

Bella blushed that beautiful shade of pink I liked so much and ducked her head again. "I want to be a chef."

It was then my vision filled with an image of her in a sexy white hat and apron and nothing else. I felt a twitch of life as my cock rose slightly at the thought. _Down boy, _I commanded. "Why?" I prompted.

She shrugged. "My mom, Renee, was a crappy cook. We ate out most of the time because my dad couldn't cook either. So when I was probably around ten or so, I dug out one of mom's recipe books and made dinner. Surprisingly, it was quite tasty and I really enjoyed it. After that first successful dinner, I have always planned on going to school for it, but, well, when mom and dad died, that kind of threw my plans off track."

"You know," I said, trying to remain calm as the images of what could be assaulted my mind. Alice had suggested it, and I trusted Alice, so I took the plunge. "I'm not going to be working at Foxxxy forever either. I'm just working to get some practice in before I open my own place."

Her eyes widened slightly and she asked, "You want to open a strip club?"

My God, what must she be thinking? What, did she think I wanted her to work there? Did she think that's why we did this? "No, Bella, of course not!" I exclaimed. "I want to open a restaurant and club." I hadn't planned on the restaurant part until Alice had mentioned Bella's dream. From there, I could see it in my mind's eye. It had driven Sam mad when I made changes to Mom's drawings, but Mom had been so pleased when I told her I wanted it to be a full restaurant, too. "I even have a name for it already; 'Twilight'."

She visibly relaxed and I chuckled under my breath as she enthused, "Oh, that's great, Edward!"

I took her hand and placed it on my chest, laying mine on top of hers. "Bella, if you could get into cooking school, would you quit the club?"

Her response was soft as she answered, "In a skinny minute, but I don't have the money saved up yet. Maybe another few months, but…"

I put my finger over her mouth to silence her. "If, say, I were to draw up a contract, and sign you on as Twilight's chef, would you allow me to pay for your schooling?"

She just looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "Bella? Love?"

She blinked and squealed as she literally started jumping up and down on the bed. The sight of naked Bella jumping on the bed made my soft erection stand proud and I had to hold back a groan at the sight of her.

"Do you mean it?" she asked eagerly as she dropped back down to me.

I nodded with a small smile. "Yes. I would love to know I'll have at least one trustworthy employee. Honestly, I had thought about swaying Emmett and Jasper over to the dark side with me. What do you say?"

Her smile was huge as she said, "I would be honored." Then the smile fell. "But, Edward, I can't possibly ask you to put more money into this. You're going to spend a fortune getting your place off the ground and the school is…"

Yet again, I placed my finger over her lips. "Bella, I'm rich," I stated flatly, not seeing a reason to try to word it delicately. "I have almost my whole inheritance from my biological mother, and my adoptive mother insists on putting some money into the club as well. We have plenty of money for the club and for your schooling. Please say you'll join me."

Tears pooled in her eyes once more as she whispered, "I will."

My smile couldn't have been any bigger as I thought, _I can't wait for her to say those words to me at our wedding. _Because I knew, that was something else that would happen in our long, wonderful future together. I rolled her over and kissed her neck, nibbling slightly. "Thank you. Thank you for being you."

She smiled at me. "I love you, Edward. I'll be honored to be your chef."

I shook my head. She couldn't be just an employee. She needed to have a part in the restaurant. "Not just my chef, but my business partner."

She started to protest, but I put my lips to hers and after only a moment's hesitation, hers molded to mine. I pulled away and she smiled as she felt my hardness brushing her thigh. Her smile turned to a smirk as she said, "Well, in that case, I believe some celebratory sex is in order."

My own grin grew as she twisted out of my grasp and reached into the nightstand drawer for another condom. Thankfully I had a large stock as she taunted, "Think you can really go all night?"

My confidence had to have shown through on my face as I said, "Damn right I can." And I proved that very thing to her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I awoke to find my face pressed gently into the softest sheets I had ever laid on and briefly forgot where I was. But one look at Edward's peaceful, sleeping face told me that last night was not, in fact, a dream. I smiled as I thought about everything that had transpired and mulled over what would happen next. He wanted me as his chef, no, his business partner. And he already had the money lined up; just waiting…

I bit my lip. It _almost _sounded too good to be true, but I honestly didn't think Edward was the type to swindle someone. Besides, it wasn't like I had just met him. We'd known each other for eight months and in that time he had been nothing but kind. Maybe I should ask Em or Jazz about him…_no, Bella! He meant every word of last night. He loves you, you love him; don't screw this up! _

My bladder betrayed me then and I slid out from under his arm, trying to find my way to the bathroom. My mouth fell open at the room I stumbled into. The bathroom was _huge._ I knew Alice's apartment was nice, but Edward's was way nicer. He was a few stories up and apparently the higher the floor, the nicer the places. Wow. And it was clean! My friend, Jake, was a pig. Emmett was, too, so naturally I thought that was a guy thing. Guess I was wrong on that count.

After having a human moment, I made my way back to the bed, somewhat shyly. Even though I was a stripper, I did have some modesty. I was quite shy by nature, actually. Last night…all that sex talk…that wasn't me. It was like I was possessed by some kind of lust-fueled demon. I liked her. I would have to keep her around. Rose and Alice would be so proud once I told them!

I tiptoed back to the bed with a smile and slid back into his arms, which circled around me. "Mmm…" he murmured as he stretched slightly, the sheet dipping lower down his waist, just barely covering the very prominent erection he had.

My lip twitched with a soundless chortle as I snuggled into him, throwing my leg over his as I laid my head on his chest. He let out another sleepy little moan when I kissed the skin I found there. My fingers drew lazy patterns as I settled myself back into sleep and I had almost drifted off when I was suddenly flipped and Edward's weight settled easily on top of me.

"Tease," he muttered as he kissed my neck. I opened one eye and looked at him. His eyes were half-lidded with sleep and desire.

"Good morning," I breathed as I writhed a bit under him.

He let out a gasp as my soaked center came in contact with his hardness. "God, Bella!" he exclaimed as his lips continued their journey down to attack my breasts.

"Yes, Edward!" I breathed out as he started nipping and suckling.

He chuckled into the skin of my stomach and said, "Did we wake up horny, love?"

"I woke up in bed with you, didn't I?" I retorted. His mouth traveled lower, causing a satisfied sigh to escape my lips and I bucked my hips. _Yessss, _I thought, and then…the phone rang.

"Shit!" he growled as he looked menacingly over at the telephone on the bedside table.

He seemed to consider if it was worth it to answer, but I said, "It might be important."

He snorted, but moved away from me to pick up the handset. "This had better be damned important…Oh! Hi, Mom."

_Mom? How mortifying! _I swallowed hard and buried my head under the sheet. I heard Edward chuckle and say, "No, you didn't wake me. I was already _up_."

I let out a giggle as his fingers trailed under the sheets to find me and I let out a rather loud moan as he found my core and began to play, tempting and teasing me.

"What?" Edward asked as he continued his exploration of me. "No, it was just…just the TV, Mom. Yeah."

His fingers taunted briefly before plunging into me and my muscles contracted around them unbidden. I tried to move away from him, but he cradled the phone in the crook between his neck and shoulder and held me down with his other hand.

I only caught snippets of his conversation with his mother as he continued to stimulate me until finally I put the pillow over my head and screamed as I came.

I lay there, breathing hard, basking in the after-glow of the orgasm and I heard Edward chuckle. "Talk to you later, Mom." He put the phone back on the receiver and grinned at me. "Did you enjoy that, Miss Swan?"

I glared at him.

He laughed out loud and slid back on top of me. "I'm so sorry, love. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" His voice held a slight teasing tone to it.

I bucked my hips into him, smiled, and then slid out from under him, standing next to the bed. "Nope," I told him. "I'm good to go now. Are you hungry?"

He growled as I moved from the bed to pick up his tee-shirt from the night before, slipping it over my head. "Bellllaaaa," he whined, sounding like a two year old whose new, shiny toy had been taken away from him. "Come back to bed."

My grin grew. Edward Cullen whining for _me_? Oh, I think I could learn to enjoy this, indeed. "No. I'm hungry. Do you have any food?"

He let out a sigh. "I think I've got some eggs in the fridge."

I nodded. "Good. If you've got some cheese, I'll make omelets." And with that, I marched myself out of the bedroom. That should teach him a lesson.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Damned witch. How dare she leave me in pain? _I moved and the sheet brushed against my dick. I let out a hiss and another growl at the contact as I heard her puttering around in the kitchen. Oh, she'll pay for that…

I stretched and sighed. _Well, now that I'm awake_…I glanced at the clock, making sure he would be in, and picked up the phone to call my lawyer, who also happened to be my friend. I needed to get some legal documents drawn up and then we needed to see about getting Bella into that cooking school.

On the second ring, Garrett's secretary, and wife, Kate, answered the phone. "Garrett Norman, attorney-at-law, this is Kate speaking, may I help you?"

"Hey, Katie."

"Edward! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

I chuckled. Kate was a trip. She and Garrett were about ten years older than me and had five, yes, five, kids. "I need to speak to Garrett about some documents. I'm taking on a partner for Twilight and I want to get everything ready so she and I can come by and sign them."

I could practically hear her eyebrow lift as she said, "She? Is there anything I need to know, Edward?"

I smiled. "As a matter of fact…" The rest of what I wanted to say was drowned out by her screams, followed by Garrett's voice yelling, "Honey? What's wrong?!"

"Eddie's found a girl!" she yelled.

I let out a low growl. I really did hate being called Eddie, but with Kate, I tended to let it go. All of her kids had nicknames. Even Garrett, and yes, I teased him mercilessly for the nickname, "Gare-Bear."

Garrett picked up the phone and said to me, "So, Edward, tell me about this girl."

I let out a sigh. Looked like I would have to tell my life story before I could get down to business. "Her name is Bella, and we've known each other for eight months."

"And it took you that long to seal the deal? Doesn't sound like the Edward we know and love."

"Shut it, Gare-Bear." I told him. And that did, in fact, shut him up. "She and I were friends. Finally it turned into something more. She's getting ready to go into the Le Cordon Bleu School and I want her to be my chef and business partner."

Garrett let out a sigh. "Edward, are you sure? I mean, don't you think this might just be a crush? Don't get involved in something that might go sour."

As if anything with Bella could go sour… "Of course I'm sure. She's perfect and I love her, and everything will be great."

Another sigh from the phone and Garrett said, "I don't like this."

"You don't have to. It's my decision," I stated firmly.

A pause, then he said, "Fine, I'll draw up the paperwork. But Edward, just on the off chance she's out to screw you over, I'm going to write a clause in there. I want a no competition clause, a confidentiality clause, and I'm not sure what the fuck else."

I chuckled at that. I felt sure he would have her sign paperwork until her hand cramped, but it was as much to protect her as it was me, surely. "Thanks, Garrett, really. Just make sure she's protected, too, alright?"

"I will, Edward. I do know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you do," I told him with a smile. Crap, almost forgot… "Oh, and, uh, I told her that the company would pay for her classes, as well…"

"Damn it, Edward! I'm in charge of your money and your legal affairs! You should have run this by me before you promised that girl…"

"She's not 'that girl', Garrett! She has a name; Bella. Isabella Swan and she _is _going to be my business partner. And when the time is right…she'll be more."

Rustling could be heard on the other end of the line and Kate got back on the phone. Apparently she had wrestled the phone away from her husband. "Edward, don't listen to Garrett. He's gotten complacent in his old age."

I heard a slap, and then, "Damn it, Kate. That hurt. You know how I hate it when you slap me."

Kate chuckled. "Well, perhaps you should listen to me more. Besides, you know you like it."

"I know what I would like…"

"Guys!" I practically shouted into the phone to get their attention. More than once they had gotten busy in the small office, and I didn't want to hear them make child number six. "Focus on me for a moment and then you two can get back to that!"

"Fine, Edward," Garrett said, getting back on the phone. "I'll draw up the paperwork. Tell Bella to bring by her license and social security card and a copy of her birth certificate if she has it so I can do a background check on her."

"That's not necessary, Garrett." I told him. Emmett had known Bella the longest and I knew he didn't hang out with thieves and criminals, so of course Bella would check out fine.

"Humor me. Please?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and blew out a breath. "Fine, we'll come by late this afternoon." I hung up the phone and sat there for a moment. This would be a change for the few people in my inner circle that knew I was planning on opening Twilight. It would probably be finished long before Bella's graduation, but hopefully I could find a chef that would be willing to work with Bella and whatever her plans would be for the menu.

And speaking of Bella…I stood, quickly sliding into a pair of blue jeans before padding barefoot toward the kitchen. I heard her humming along to a song she had put on.

I hadn't realized I'd left my iPod hooked up to my iHome. Apparently she had shuffled through and found something in the five thousand songs she liked, because she was now singing with all of her heart as her hips gyrated to the music. It struck me how perfect the song was. Who knew Bella was a Puddle of Mudd fan?

I sang along to the lyrics as I grabbed her about the waist, dancing with her.

_Come on over the mountain  
And I'll meet you at the other side  
Come on over the mountain  
And I'll meet you at the other side, yeah  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down_

_Ooooo_

I'd spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down

She smiled as we moved in sync, our hips molding to each other as I continued to sing.

_If you'll be my woman  
I will take you to another high  
If you'll be my lady  
I will take you for another ride_

If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around  
If I saw you dancing  
I would spin you around, spin you around

_Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down  
Spin you around, spin you around  
Turn your world upside down_

We danced and I sang along until the song ended and switched to a different one as my lips found hers. "I love you," I said as I pulled away.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Edward." Her voice was low as she whispered, "So much so that it frightens me."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I waited for him to say something following my announcement, but he just hugged me tighter. It was true, it did frighten me. Things like love at first sight, the frog being a prince, and Cinderella finding her true love, that didn't happen in real life. And even if it did, it certainly did not happen to me. But I was determined to go with it. Emmett had been right, I had been unhappy ever since my parents died and I realized how utterly terrified I was to feel this happiness. It was beginning to consume me already. I couldn't imagine living without him and we had only spent one night together.

I stepped away to finish mixing ingredients for the omelets and to catch my breath. Being around Edward had a tendency to leave me slightly breathless.

"You like Puddle of Mudd?" he asked as he got down some plates from the cabinet.

I nodded. I had been surprised to find Edward's iPod hooked up, but pleased when there were quite a few songs on it I knew. Of course, he had a million songs on the thing. "I was a fan of PoM when they were big in the late nineties," I didn't add that I had to hold in a squeal at finding this song on his playlist. It made me feel as if we were kindred spirits or something.

I turned to the stove and tested the heat of the pan. "Get ready to be amazed, Mr. Cullen, because the new chef of Twilight is getting ready to rock your world."

His lips found the base of my ear and with a kiss, he whispered, "But you already have."

The shiver ran down my spine, but I shooed him away and sternly told him, "I'll burn the eggs if you don't quit dazzling me."

He smirked. "Do I dazzle you, Dazzle?" he asked teasingly.

I still hated the damn stage name Alice had come up with for me, but I'd lost the bet, so there you go. "Frequently," I admitted with a soft smile. It turned harsh, however, as I added, "But I'm your chef now, so don't push me or I'll put arsenic in your pea soup."

He laughed. "Lucky for me, I don't like pea soup."

I smiled. "Well, how about sweet potato soup? It's quite good."

"Hmm…I don't know. I've never tried it."

"Sweet potatoes are in season," I spoke my thoughts aloud. "If we stop by a market, I'll buy some and make it for you."

"Bella, I have the distinct impression anything you make me will be wonderful."

I blushed, but didn't respond as I added the mixture to the pan. It took only a few moments more before we were sitting down to toast, omelets, juice and milk; a rather nice breakfast, in my opinion.

I waited with bated breath as Edward took his first bite. While I knew I was a decent cook, it still made me nervous when people tried my food. Oh God, and now I'm going to be cooking for them in droves…I took a deep breath, but smiled as Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a tiny moan. He swallowed and said, "Bella, love, this is fantastic."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it," I told him before taking my own bite. It really was quite tasty. Luckily Edward had a rather well stocked kitchen for a bachelor. "You have a good bit of food for someone that lives alone."

He shrugged. "Well, when I was in high-school, Esme told me I would have to learn three things before going out into the world. One, I had to learn to cook. Two, I had to learn how to balance my checkbook, and three, I had to learn how to do laundry."

"Esme is your mother?" I asked, curious to find out about him.

He nodded. "Yes, my adoptive mother. My biological mother died when I was ten. Carlisle was her doctor. We all lived in the same small town outside of Chicago. My father died in an auto accident shortly after I was conceived, and I didn't have any relatives. So, when my mother was diagnosed with advanced pancreatic cancer, she wanted me to have a home in her stead. Esme was unable to have children because of an accident I still don't know all the details of. She doesn't like to talk about it, and we respect her wishes. They were looking into adoption at the time my mother approached them. Carlisle was a new resident when he diagnosed my mother. It didn't take them long to become friends, and next thing Carlisle and Esme knew, she was asking them to look after me when she died. They were both quite a few years younger than my mother, but she knew they would be able to handle looking after a ten year old boy."

"And they did," I said, tears threatening to overtake me as I thought of the poor little boy that lost his mother.

"And they did." His voice was no more than a whisper and thick with emotion.

"So…what do they think of Twilight?" I asked as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Carlisle is still somewhat disappointed I didn't go to med school, but when I finished my undergrad in biology I knew there was no way I could go pre-Med and follow in his footsteps. It was the hardest conversation I've ever had with him. Esme is just proud I have a goal in my life. She's an architect, so she's the one that is going to help me make my dream become a reality. She was also the one who helped me to realize I really needed to go back for a business degree if I was going to run a business, and since I already had an undergraduate degree it just didn't make sense to get a second so I opted to go the MBA route instead."

I smiled. "That sounds wonderful." I wanted to know when I would get to meet them, but I decided not to push it. Everything would come in due time.

"Would you like to meet them? I'm going to dinner with them on Friday night. That's what she called about when we were…busy…earlier."

My face flamed at the thought of doing _that _while she was on the phone with him, but I answered enthusiastically, "I would love to!" _Would Alice be up to a shopping trip so I can find "meet the family" clothes? Oh, hell, this is Alice. Of course she's up to it. _Just then a thought occurred to me and my face fell. "I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I have work on Friday night."

His brows knit and he looked at me oddly. "But…surely you aren't going to go back there, are you?"

I wasn't sure what the tone of his voice was, but I knew I didn't quite like the sound of it. It was incredulity mixed with sarcasm and a slight undertone of irritation lacing through it. It almost sounded like he was trying to tell me what to do, but I waited calmly. No need to get pissy when he was merely asking a question.

"Edward. I can't just up and quit. James would have my head on a pike. You know that. He would be out for blood." Our boss was a scary person. He used intimidation as his number one tactic when dealing with employees. He threatened and railed and just scared the shit out of you if you crossed any line. As it was, if he found out about Edward and me before we had the chance to tell him, we were toast.

"I don't want you working there anymore," he stated with an air of finality.

I blew out a breath, still trying to stay calm. I knew he meant well. And to be honest, if I were him, I wouldn't want me working there either. I didn't want to work there. But I couldn't just call James and tell him I quit. I didn't do that to people. "Look. I know this isn't the best place for me to work when we're dating. But I can't just walk away. I have to at least work a notice. You know that."

"It's just a strip club, Bella. Strippers are a dime a dozen. He'll find another one."

That comment pissed me the fuck off. Granted, I didn't want to do this forever. But I was not some cheap floozy and the sooner Edward realized that, the better. "We may be a dime a dozen, Edward, but I am an honest and trustworthy employee. I'm not some two-bit whore that will leave without being somewhat considerate to my boss, even if he doesn't deserve it. I _will_ work out a notice so he can find some other cheap trick to take my place!" And with that, I slammed my hand down on the table, stood, and walked away, feeling the need to calm down before I spoke to him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: Thanks for all the love with the reviews, you guys! I know a few of you dislike the whole "I love you's" being said too soon, but that's just the way these crazy kids are going. My own hubs and I said the ILY's a little soon in our relationship, but we had some drama going on with my dad's illness, so I'm sure that had something to do with our rapid declarations of love. You guys like Edward putting his foot in his mouth with the last chapter, didn't you? LOL. Let's see if he can fight his way out of this! **

**Super special thanks to BLilTxgirl for the awesome beta services. She's the best! Thanks, girlie! Love ya!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Shit. Brilliant, Edward. You fucking idiot! How can you be so stupid?_ I let out a sigh and stood to clean up the dishes, trying to clear my head before I went to try and calm her down. I didn't mean it like it sounded, but reviewing what I had said just moments ago, perhaps that had been slightly over the top.

I let out a snort. "Over the top?" I asked myself. "Try over Mount Fucking Everest."

I gathered up the plates and cups, quickly loaded the dishwasher before attacking the pan she had cooked in. Once the kitchen was up to par, I walked back to the bedroom. I heard the shower running, and wondered if I had been forgiven for being an insensitive ass yet. I slipped my pants from my body and then slid into the shower.

She let out a little scream as my arms wrapped around her. She turned to slap my arm. "You scared the shit out of me!" she growled.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry," I told her as I bent to suckle on the concave of her collarbone. "Am I forgiven?"

She swiped the bar of soap down her skin with purpose. I could almost see her mind working, trying to come up with something to say to me, hopefully not something that either of us would regret... "For scaring me? Yes."

Ouch. Apparently Bella knew how to hold a grudge. I ran my hands over her soap slicked body. One went north to palm her perfect breast, while the other traveled south to tangle in her curls. I moved in circles over her clit and breathed into her ear, "Am I forgiven yet?"

She let out a sexy little moan and slumped back against me. "No," but her reply was breathy.

I chuckled as I gently slid two fingers into her while my thumb moved over her bundle of nerves. "How about now?" I implored, keeping my voice low and sensual.

She moaned again and bucked her hips. I let out a hiss as I came to full attention, pressing against her lower back. "Shit, Bella, how can you do this to me?"

She didn't reply, but she did grind her ass against me as I continued teasing her with my fingers. "I'm still mad at you," she pouted as her muscles clenched my fingers. "But if you don't put your dick in me right now, I'll never forgive you."

I growled in her ear as I turned her and pushed her up against the tile wall. My lips hungrily attacked hers and her hands fisted in my hair as my own traveled down to cup her ass. Like last night, she gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I let out a groan and said, "Condom…"

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. I can trust you, can't I?" she questioned.

"With your life," I swore before thrusting into her. We both moaned at the contact. She was hot and wet and tight and I had to clamp down on my urge to pound into her until I came.

I managed to control my breathing as I moved and she eagerly twisted her hips, adding to the delicious friction we were creating. My lips traveled back down her neck and I began suckling there.

She let out a moan and said, "Edward…I'm…"

I knew I was close, so I picked up my pace slightly and we came together, our moans mingling in the steam from the shower. I staggered slightly and braced her against the wall to hold part of our weight.

Her head was in the crook of my neck and she said, "Mmm…I often wondered if make-up sex was good. Glad to know that everyone is right. It _is_ fairly terrific."

I chuckled and as I lowered her feet onto the floor, I said, "You were right. I had no right to get angry at you for wanting to be a decent human being. James doesn't deserve it since he treats you all like meat at the market, but I understand why you are how you are."

She looked at me with sheer adoration in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding my feelings on this, Edward. It's a stupid job, but it _is _one I had to work hard to become good at and I don't want to be an ass about it. I'll only work a week's notice, okay?"

I nodded, not entirely happy with it, but what could I do? I loved her and this honesty and sense of decency was just part of her character. Who was I to tell her to be ugly and rude to our boss?

I kissed her lips lightly. "Come on, we've got the whole day together. What time do you have to be in tonight?"

She thought a moment. "I have the early shift, so, I have to be in around six."

I nodded. I did too. That worked out quite nicely. "Great. Would you come back with me tonight?"

She smiled. "On one condition; let me stop at my place and pick up a few things. I love you, but I don't want to wear your underwear."

I smiled. "Too bad, I bet you would look sexy in boxer briefs."

She rolled her eyes. "Be good and you just might find out."

My cock twitched again and I smiled.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was glad we were going over to my place so I could change clothes. Not that I had a problem with wearing the baby tee and skirt from the night before, but sometimes I liked the idea of wearing a bit more clothes. And I _had _to get out of the four inch heels Rose had told me to wear last night.

The ride was quiet but not uncomfortable as Edward switched on the CD player, turning on some classical music down low for background noise.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked in surprise. From Puddle of Mudd to this…we _are _kindred spirits.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded shocked, causing me to chuckle. I imagine people did have skewed views on strippers and their taste in music. It was a stereotype, I understood that.

"My mother loved classical music," I told him as her face swam in my mind. I missed her so much, even after all this time. "From the time I was born, she played it. She had read that classical music made your children smarter, and Renee, bless her heart, wasn't the brightest crayon in the box."

"And she couldn't cook," Edward added with a smile.

I grinned. "She couldn't cook, but she was a fun mom. We were always doing something interesting. From going on nature walks, to finding shapes in the clouds, to making up stories…she was great."

"And your dad?"

He genuinely seemed to want to know about my family. My heart warmed at the thought. "Charlie was the grounded one, the disciplinarian. But he was great. He was…jovial, for lack of a better word. He was always happy, singing horribly off-key, a smile always on his face…"

"It seems as though you loved them very much," Edward said.

I brushed away an errant tear. "Yeah, and I miss them, too."

"How long ago did they die?" he questioned softly.

"Five years ago. I was eighteen."

His hand found mine and squeezed it tightly. "I know you have Alice and Rosalie, but you've got me now, too."

I looked up and his piercing green orbs caught my plain brown ones. "Thanks. I like knowing I've got you, too."

"Forever," he said so softly, I wondered if I imagined it. I looked around and quickly said, "Turn here. It's the fifth building on the right."

"I know. Rose told me you lived in the same building as her."

"You've been here, to Rosalie's place?" I couldn't help the sudden feeling of inadequacy. I didn't know much about Edward. If he and Rosalie had been together, _why _would he want me?

He nodded and told me, "Rose wanted to know what to do with her money, where to put it so it could sit and earn some interest. I gave her a few options."

"That's all?" I managed to squeak out.

"Of course. You didn't think…? God, Bella, Rose has never attracted me."

I found that extremely hard to believe. "Why? She's beautiful." I didn't mean for it to come out sounding so bitter, but the words just spewed out.

"She's also vain, egotistical, and a total and complete bitch."

"She's misunderstood," I countered as I felt the need to defend my friend.

He let out a snort as he pulled into the building's parking lot. "Well, misunderstood or not, she and I have never even _considered_ a booty call."

I let out a giggle.

"What?"

"You said 'booty call', Edward!" I burst out laughing.

"Ha. Ha." He paused a moment. "You know, I've always wondered, why do people seem so surprised when I talk like a normal person?"

My eyebrow hitched. "I'm not sure the term 'booty call' is used by most normal people, but you've been known to be a bit…" I struggled with the word before I finally settled on, "Stuffy."

He sighed. "Yes, that one I've heard before."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted closer to him. "You know," I breathed into his ear, "after spending the night with you, I know for a fact that you aren't stuffy."

His breathing hitched and I licked the shell of his ear. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet the only reason people think you're stuffy is because you're just a bit shy."

He let out a whimper as my hand traveled over his shirt down to brush his growing erection. "But, you aren't shy around me, are you?"

He shook his head vehemently.

"So, do you want to come up?" I murmured into his ear.

He ground out, "God, yes."

I pulled away and smirked as I reached for the door handle. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

**Edward POV**

Did I have a huge grin on my face or what? Well, after I got over her teasing me in the car, anyway. I'm sure I did as we walked, hand in hand, into Bella's building toward the elevator. My mind automatically thought about what we had done in the elevator the night before, and apparently, so did Bella's, because she grinned suddenly and said, "Behave."

I growled, but kept my hands to myself as we traveled up to the appropriate floor. Once there though, we found a sight that would forever stain my memory. Emmett was standing, clad only in a scant towel, banging on one of the doors. "Rosie! Babe? Can you hear me? Let me in!"

Bella, standing beside me, started laughing, drawing Emmett's attention. "Bella, thank God. Can you let me in? I stepped out to get the paper and Rose's damn dog shut the door, locking me out.

Bella's lip twitched as she reached into her purse and pulled out another set of keys, dangling them tantalizingly in front of Emmett. "Perhaps you need to say 'please'," she told him saucily.

He glared at her. "Perhaps you need to open the damn door before I drop this towel and you find out just how underdeveloped Eddie here is."

I growled at him, but Bella said calmly, "Trust me, Em. If you're any bigger than Edward I'll eat my shoe. He's got the biggest cock I've ever seen."

My mouth fell open. Again, here I thought Bella was shy. Apparently Emmett had thought the same thing, because his mouth also fell open. I watched as Bella's lip quirked and she calmly slid past him, taking great care not to brush his towel, and opened the door. There was some barking and then a hulking dog bound out into the hallway, jumping on me.

"Down, Bear!" Bella commanded. The dog automatically jumped down and trotted back to Bella. "Good boy," she cooed as she leaned down for him to lick her face. Ugh, she's a dog lover. I was more of a cat person, but I guess that was something we could work through.

"There you go, Em," she stated with a smile before walking to the door just down the hall, which was obviously hers.

"You're a lifesaver, Bells. Rose is in the shower now and I guess she couldn't hear me for the water."

Bella's grin was lightning quick as she said, "You look like you're freshly showered, Emmett. Wouldn't Rose let you join her for hers?" she teased.

Emmett grimaced. "She seemed to think we didn't have enough time."

Bella laughed out loud. "Rose likes to be alone when she gets ready, Em. You're better off trying to talk her into a shower at night when you can help her take _off _her makeup."

His face brightened. "Thanks, Bella! I'll remember that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Em. But you'd better not let Rose know you threatened to drop your towel or she'll spank you."

His eyes grew wide as he asked eagerly, "Do you think so?"

Bella smiled again and said, "I'd be willing to bet on it. But keep it down, will you? Old Lady Flaherty has angina. You wouldn't want her to have a heart attack from hearing all of your sex, would you?"

"No, we definitely don't want any dead old ladies on our conscience," he commented as he slid back through the door.

Bella shook her head. "I knew it was only a matter of time before they hooked up."

I nodded in agreement. They had been flirting as long as I had worked there, and I'm sure since long before. "How long have they been dancing around each other?" I asked.

"Since their first day working together, I think. So, that's what, a couple of years?" She shook her head again. "Rose has been teasing him since forever, but believe it or not, Emmett is a bit shy with women."

_That _I found hard to believe. Apparently the disbelief showed on my face too, because Bella said, "It's true. He and I are a lot alike. We've gone out to dinner tons of times."

I don't know why the jealousy flared, but it did. "Did you and Em…?" God, I can't believe I just asked her that.

She rolled her eyes. "Silly Edward, the only guy I've had my eye on is you."

My heart warmed.

"Have a seat," she said as she gestured to her couch. "I'll only be a few minutes. Just let me pack a bag."

"Take your time," I threw out as I made my way to look at the pictures on her overflowing bookshelf. Apparently she liked to read. There was a mixture of classics along with some slutty romance novels, crime dramas and cookbooks. Bella was a rather diverse reader.

The pictures were interesting. I saw her high-school graduation photo with two people who were obviously her mother and father, and a prom picture of her with a rather large russet skinned boy. I'd have to ask about that one later, especially since he was in a handful of other pictures with her, both always smiling, practically wrapped around each other in some.

I growled with jealousy over this man I didn't even know. He was obviously someone close to her, _but how close_? I wondered. There were other pictures too. Her, Rose and Alice at the club, clearly taken before Alice had gotten pregnant and quit stripping, one of her with Emmett at a bar, both wearing goofy smiles and a ton of shot glasses around them, that was another I would have to ask about. On and on it went, picture after picture, snippets of her past right there for me to enjoy.

"I have a scrapbook if you'd like to look at it, too," her teasing voice said from behind me. I whipped around quickly, losing my balance and landing on my ass on the carpeted floor.

She giggled. "And now we're even. I've made Edward Cullen fall at my feet."

I looked at her briefly. She had changed into a pair of white Capri pants and a bright purple tank top, with flip-flops on her feet. She looked just as wonderful as she had in her skirt. I grabbed her and pulled her down on top of me, wrapping my arms around her waist as she knelt over my thighs. "And at your feet is where I'll stay, if you'll have me."

She gently grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me tenderly. "Forever," she murmured. "I'll give you forever if that's what you want."

"I do," I said, somewhat breathless. "But for now, I'll take you for the rest of the day and tonight."

She smiled brilliantly. "I guess that'll have to do then."

* * *

**Bella POV**

He was such a sweetie. Since when had my luck turned around? I had always been unlucky, but now, it seemed as though my life was improving exponentially.

I kissed him again and then stood. If I sat on him much longer, I wouldn't be able to get up because I would have eagerly done him again right there on the floor. Luckily for me the carpet was rather plush; however, I didn't really want to get rug-burns. Call me crazy if you must, but I preferred loving in a bed. _Yeah, because your experience is so vast, _I thought with an internal snort. I didn't have to have sex on the floor to know that while it would be good, it did have the potential for problems.

Edward stood and said, "Bella, do you have a copy of your birth certificate and your social security card with you?"

My brow furrowed. "Yes, they're in the tiny document safe in my closet. Why?"

"I spoke to my lawyer earlier and he needs them in order to draw up the paperwork to make you a full partner in Twilight."

I blinked and suddenly it hit me. I was really going to do this. I was really going to be able to quit working at the club and become a chef and be a business partner of Edward's in a lucrative business…I sat down on the sofa as my knees went weak.

"Bella?" Edward's tone was worried as he rolled to his knees and crawled over to me. "Honey, are you okay?"

I nodded mutely, still in shock.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? What happened?"

"You really want me to be all those things you promised me?" I asked meekly. "I didn't dream them, did I?"

He smiled. "No, you didn't dream them, and I absolutely want you involved in every aspect of Twilight," he told me before wiggling his way between my legs.

I held him at arm's length as thoughts flew around in my brain. "Okay, wait, just…let me have a moment to process, okay?"

He nodded as I lined up my list of demands, well, not really demands, but requirements for us to do this. "Edward, I have faith in us. I don't know why I do, when my luck has been utter shit up until I met Emmett, but I believe that we will last." I blew out a breath.

"Having said that, I want us both, but you especially since you're the one bankrolling this, protected legally. I can't in good conscience let you just hand out all this money for someone you've really only known one night."

He opened his mouth, but I just put my hand over it. "No, wait. Listen. I'm not out to screw you over. I have never had money and don't really want it. All I wanted was a chance to have a career. You're offering me that and so much more and I appreciate it so much more than you can possibly imagine. But, because I am cautious, and I _have _had bad luck, I want us to both have plenty of protection if something should go sour, in _any _aspect of our relationship. Call it a prenup for business, okay?"

He chuckled flatly. "Garrett has already told me something similar. We'll discuss it further when we go to his office." He took my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella Swan. We _will _make it. And one day, in the not so distant future, we are going to _rule_ Miami."

* * *

**AN2: So there we go...hopefully everyone feels better about how Bella handled the situation. She wanted Edward protected. Ain't that sweet? LOL. We've got some new stuff added in this chapter and the next one, too. I'm going to be adding in some legal mumbo-jumbo and thankfully, this time around, I have someone that is willing to help me with some of the legalspeak. I'll be talking with her in the future, just FYI.**

**Okay, that's it for this week. See you next week! I think I need to just change the day of my updates to Monday. I can't manage to find time on Sunday to get my review replies done and the chapter uploaded and posted. Why won't my hubs and kids realize I need MOMMY TIME?! Lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still pretty sure I live in Nowhere, North Carolina, not Scottsdale, Arizona with a ton of money. So, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics. Just FYI…**

**AN: Gah, I'm totally sucking at this update thing again, aren't I? LOL. Sorry. It's been a busy ass week! And now, on top of everything else, I've just found out I have to host Thanksgiving. AGAIN! Shit. So that means I have a fuck-ton of stuff to do in my house,e ven though it's a MONTH AWAY! *grumbles* So I'm not in the best of moods. *sigh* Here's hoping your lovely reviews will put me in a better, happier place. *grovels for reviews* Love you guys!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

After Bella's slight breakdown, she gathered up the documentation Garrett said we would need and we drove downtown to the law offices of Garrett Norman, LL.M.

Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight before her when I pointed out the building. "Your lawyer's office is _here_?"

I nodded. Garrett had done very well for himself. He was an excellent businessman. Kate, his wife and now secretary, as I liked to tease her, was a former runner for the New York Stock Exchange, so I felt pretty sure she had something to do with their financial well-being. She knew stocks and bonds, and my whole family trusted her with their investments. Once they decided to have a family, she quit her job and they moved down here. I'd met them a year or so back at one of Mom's client barbeques. Luckily for me, Garrett was in business law. It made things much easier once I decided to start my own business. "He's my friend, too, and yes, he owns one of the suites. Mom's firm designed the building. "

Bella blinked and followed me mutely into the lobby. "Whoa, Edward, your mother designed this? It's gorgeous! Are you sure I'm dressed appropriately?"

I couldn't hold in my chuckle and eyed her appreciatively. "You look gorgeous, trust me." I hit the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"This place is amazing. I don't feel like I'm in a high enough tax bracket to even walk through the doors."

I did laugh at that and pulled her into the elevator once the doors opened. "But, you're with me, Bella." I pulled her to me and kissed her delicately, punching the button for the eighteenth floor. "I'm loaded, honey. Stick with me and you can have anything you want."

She smiled at my attempt at humor. "All I want is you."

I let out a feral sound and attacked her lips with fervor. _Down boy, _I commanded myself._ We _are _insatiable today, aren't we? _She eagerly returned the kiss and both of us were panting as the doors softly slid open and I pulled away. "By the way," I threw out offhandedly, "You already have me, so ask for something else."

She didn't respond as I led her down the hall. I knocked as we came upon the door, uncertain if Garrett and Kate were otherwise…occupied, but I walked on in and yelled, "Are you decent?"

The door to the inner office opened and I noticed with some amusement that Kate's usually perfect lipstick was slightly smudged. "Did I interrupt?" I asked cheekily.

Kate narrowed her eyes at me, but quickly smiled at Bella as she approached. "Hi, ignore Edward. I'm Kate and you must be Bella?"

Bella nodded and smiled as she held out her hand for Kate. Oh, how she didn't know my friend. Kate attached herself to Bella, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad to meet you! It's about time sexy Eddie found a girl."

My face flamed. Not only did I hate being called Eddie, but adding sexy to the beginning of it was somewhat degrading. "Thanks, Katie," I groused, causing both women to laugh.

"He is kind of sexy, isn't he?" Bella asked, surely making fun of me.

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up, Bella." I told her. And then I proved just how childish I was and stuck my tongue out at her.

To my surprise, she licked her lips and moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Better put that tongue back in your mouth, Mr. Cullen or I'll be forced to suck on it."

The surprise must have shown on my face, because Kate burst out laughing and Bella sent me a sexy little smirk. "More of that later, tiger," she told me with a wink and then brushed a chaste kiss to my lips before pulling away.

I rearranged my jeans, thankful for the restrictive denim, and cleared my throat as Kate led the way into Garrett's office.

After introductions were made, Garrett asked, "So, Bella, how long have you known our boy Edward?" as he sat down behind his desk to look over the information she handed him. He looked impressive in his thousand dollar suit, despite the fact that his sandy colored hair was in a sleek ponytail down his back. That was one part of himself he refused to change, despite his numerous wealthy and somewhat snooty clients.

Garrett had started growing his hair in high-school and every few years, when it was long enough, he cut it off and donated it to Locks for Love because his mother had survived breast cancer, but had to wear a wig during chemo.

Looking at him, I figured it must have been about time for him to cut it off. "It's about time for a trim, isn't it, Garrett?" I inquired, deflecting his attention from Bella. I knew Garrett was a good guy, but he was the type that would look down on Bella for her occupation, even if it was so she could better herself.

He grinned and I was pleased my tactic worked for the moment. "As a matter of fact, I'm taking Jonas and Joshua to get their hair cut tonight, so I'm going to get it cut off again and start over."

I grinned, thinking of his two youngest sons. That would be an interesting trip, taking both boys to get their hair cut. "How long will it take for you to finish my paperwork?" I asked.

He handed Bella's papers to Kate, who took them to the copier in the next room. "It will take time, Edward. This is a lot of work you've just piled on me."

I eyed him and his gaze didn't waver from mine. Clearly the man had things he thought he needed to say to me. And it was obvious when Kate came back with the originals of Bella's papers and said, "Bella, I'm going to step downstairs and grab a coffee from the kiosk. Would you care to join me?"

Bella looked over at me with uncertainty. I blinked my eyes away from the staring match Garrett and I had started. "Go on, love. I'll just entertain myself with Garrett, catching up on his latest fishing expedition. When you return, we'll be ready to discuss all of our plans so Garrett knows what needs to be drawn up."

She still seemed uncertain as we stood, evidently aware of the change on the wind. "O-okay. Would you like something?"

"Sure, Katie knows what I like."

She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and snapped it shut. She stood and smiled at Kate. "I would love a mocha, thank you for offering."

Kate grinned at her as she linked her arm with Bella's, hauling her toward the door. "Yeah, and once we're out of earshot, you can tell me what Edward's like in bed!"

I didn't hear Bella's response because Kate shut the door behind them.

Again, my eyes shot to Garrett's. "Say it, Garrett. You know you want to."

"What the fuck are you thinking, Edward? I mean, my God, she's a fucking _stripper_!"

My jaw set and I threw out sarcastically, "Really? I had no fucking idea. Well, thank God you cleared that up! I guess I can just get up from here and run the fuck away from her!"

Garrett let out a growl and sat back in his chair. "Damn it, Edward. I like you, I really do. But you're young and have such big ideas, such big goals. I'd hate to see you fuck that up over a piece of pussy."

I clenched my fists and quickly judged the distance from him to me and if I could actually surprise him with a punch to his pretty face, when he added, "Oh, come on, calm down. I can see you want to hit me. Don't bother. We both know I'd put you into the ground."

It was true; Garrett was a huge man. He was taller than Emmett and just as broad. He could easily beat the shit out of me if I tried anything. "She is _not _just a piece of pussy," I told him vehemently.

"I never said she was _just _a piece of pussy. I said I would hate to see you fuck up your life _over _a piece of pussy. It has happened before, you know it and I know it."

"Bella isn't like that."

"I'm not saying she is," he reiterated. "I just want to warn you about…"

"About girls like her? Girls that aren't given a shot at life because their parents were killed? Girls that have to work and slave to save up money to be something? Just what, exactly, are you planning on warning me about?"

"I know all about Bella, Edward. I had one of my P.I. friends check into her. With that, along the background check I just had expedited, I know more about Bella Swan than you do."

"You had no right to just…"

"I'm your attorney, Edward, but I'm also your friend. I'm not like Kate. I can't just congratulate you on the fact you found a girlfriend." He blew out a breath and sat up, hovering over his desk slightly. "I'm glad you've found someone, Edward. And it's true, on paper she sounds like a great girl. You make her sound like a great girl. I just want to protect you in the event that she _isn't _a great girl. Okay?"

Part of me realized he was right. It wasn't a personal attack against Bella, it was the love of a friend protecting me. But it still pissed me the fuck off. "I understand," I finally blew out. "But I'm still not happy with how you've worded things. You're looking down on her because she's a stripper."

He nodded. "Fine, if that's what you want me to say, then, yes, I look down on her because she's a stripper. She could have worked as a waitress or a fry cook or as a telemarketer, but no, she became a _stripper_."

"You've never needed money that bad, Garrett. You don't know!"

"Like you do?" he countered.

I shook my head. "No, I don't know. But I know enough not to call her trash because she is stuck in a shittastic job."

We glared at one another for a few moments before he sighed and swiped his hand over his face as he picked up a paper and looked at it. "Fine. We can agree to disagree. She seems like a good girl. No outstanding warrants, one traffic ticket for failure to stop, which, when things came to light, was because if she had stopped, her car would have died, which it did, and had to be towed once the cop pulled her over. She was on her way to the mechanic's at the time. She's as boring as you are, despite her _colorful _job."

I growled and he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I think she may prove to be an asset to your business, Edward, but I would probably recommend she get her own attorney to look over the paperwork once I get it all drawn up."

"She doesn't have the money for that and you know it." My tone was bitter.

He nodded. "I was afraid of that."

"So, what do we do?"

"What do we do about what?" Bella asked as she walked back into the room. She handed me a cup of coffee and I took it gratefully, sipping on it.

"Garrett is worried about once we draw up the paperwork, you can't afford an attorney of your own to look over everything. It would be nice just to verify that we didn't screw you over, you know?"

She thought a moment. "You know, there's a girl that used to work with us, Kasey. She's a law student now, a third year, I think. She's the one that talked to Rosalie, helping her choose her profession for the future. I can give them to her to look over. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping me out."

I shot Garrett a look, as if to say, _See? A lawyer came out of that strip club._

He nodded in acknowledgement and I smirked. "Sounds great, love," I told her. We quickly discussed the long list of papers we wanted drawn up as well as the pros and cons of an S Corporation versus a true partnership. Once all of us seemed somewhat satisfied with how things would be handled, I asked, "So, Garrett, how long will it be?"

He thought a few moments and said, "I need to get a few ducks in a row. Give me at least a week, alright?"

"Sounds good," I said as I stood. "Now, I'm hungry. Shall we, Bella?"

She smiled and grasped my hand. "Sure." She turned to Kate and not surprisingly, hugged her. "It was great to meet you, Kate."

"You too, honey. I'll call you about dinner, though, with all the boys in my house, I'm not sure you'd want to come over and subject yourself to it."

Bella giggled. "No, I love kids. I was an excellent babysitter when I was in school. As a matter of fact, I normally didn't go out on dates so I could get the primo babysitting jobs on Friday and Saturday nights."

I smiled at that. It sounded like something Bella would do. Even as a teen she gave up her pleasures to make money, probably squirreling it away for that dream of becoming a chef.

"The Winston triplets almost did me in," Bella added. "But if I could handle three five-year-old little boys, I think I can take on your crew."

Kate laughed, as did a begrudging Garrett. "They're a handful," he added in. "Sometimes I want to run away and join the circus. It would probably be more relaxing."

Bella let out a delicate little snort. "Please. You're probably there for the fun times, aren't you? Poor Kate has to deal with all the crap jobs."

"You know it," Kate stated.

"Hey!" Garrett's tone was indignant. "I help!"

Kate and Bella, who seemed to be best of friends now, shared a look. "Anyway," Kate told her, "I'll call you. Have a good afternoon."

"You too, Kate," Bella's eyes traveled to Garrett for a moment and she nodded at him, "Garrett."

"Miss Bella, it was a pleasure." He was all cool southern charm, the damn Oklahoma in him coming out to show his manners.

Bella pursed her lips. "Hmm, I'm not too sure about that, but I swear, I'm not out to fuck Edward over. And I'm not after his money, either, no matter what you may think of me."

My mouth fell open as Bella turned and walked out the door. I smirked at the open-mouthed man behind the desk. "Bang. Got you pegged right off the fucking bat. Yep, that's _my _girl." And with that, I strode after my woman.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I hit the button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive as I thought about what had transpired. I wasn't stupid. I could tell from the moment we walked into that office, Garrett knew what my job was and that he didn't approve of it _or_ Edward being with me and that pissed me off, even if Garrett did look deliciously like Trace Atkins in his music video for "I Got My Game On."

I knew I was a stripper, but I was _not _a prostitute. I never, _ever_ turned tricks. That was beneath me as well as most of the girls that worked at Foxxxy. Sure, James wouldn't have minded if we had a little side business going on with the customers, but each of us girls had standards and dreams. We may take our clothes off, but no man touched us unless we wanted them to, and then it was for personal reasons, never business. Had it not been for the fact that I didn't want to cause too much of a scene, I would have said that very thing to Mr. Hot-Shot Attorney in his expensive suit and with his manicured hands. What kind of big-ass man has a fucking manicure anyway? Pussy. I was still steaming when Edward slipped in behind me, his hand going around my waist.

"Watching you cut him down to size was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. Will you get pissed off at people more often? I love it when your beautiful brown eyes turn hot, like melted dark chocolate. God. I want to fuck you up against this wall so he and Kate both can hear you scream."

I wouldn't have minded that myself, but I wasn't out to prove to Garrett that he was right and I was just trash. "Tempting," I managed, even though I could detect the whimper in my voice. "But now isn't the time."

Edward seemed to sense my feelings on the subject and he whispered into my ear, "I understand, but just know that I'll remember that little display in the office later and pleasure myself as I think about it."

Now _that _almost caused me to lose my reserve. _Fuck, the things this man does to me…_ I stepped away from him as the elevator opened, blowing a breath up my face to cool off my forehead. Damn. When did it get so hot in here? Oh, right, the moment Edward stepped onto the elevator.

"So," Edward said, adjusting himself yet again, causing me to smirk. I liked knowing I drove him as crazy as he drove me. "I know how you feel about Garrett, but did you like Kate?"

I felt bad immediately. "Edward, it isn't that I hate Garrett, I don't. I just don't think he should judge people by their profession. I mean, I don't dislike him because he's a lawyer. I dislike him because he's an asshole."

That got a big laugh out of Edward. I smiled. "Kate's awesome, though, she really is. And I think he's probably a nice guy, just a bit jaded. And I can understand that, too. I mean, can you imagine all the dirty dealings he's seen as a business attorney? Yikes. He has every reason to be upset that you've gone and picked up some chick and after one night together, you decide you want her to be your business partner. It would make anyone question your sanity."

He looked at me in surprise as the elevator dinged. "I…"

I shook my head and stepped out. He followed close behind me and grasped my hand. I turned to look at him. "Edward, it's like I said earlier, I don't doubt you, and I don't doubt _us_. But you have to realize that not everyone is going to buy the whole 'love at first sight' thing. We really don't know each other at all."

"Well, why don't we start right now? What do you like to eat?"

I thought a moment and then a smile crossed my face. "How do you feel about Cuban food?"

By this time we had made it to the car. He unlocked it and opened my door, saying, "I can honestly say I've never tried Cuban food."

"It's delicious," I told him as I grabbed the keys from his hand. His eyes widened and I giggled as I pushed him into the passenger seat. "Take a load off and leave the driving to me. I know a great little place."

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was shocked yet again as Bella grabbed my car keys out of my hand, commandeering my Volvo. She drove us into Little Havana, and once there, she directed me into a small café, called La Flor Azul – The Blue Flower. Then she marched in like she owned the place and immediately began speaking fluent Spanish to the woman behind the counter.

I was dumbfounded as we were sat by the window where we could watch the world go by outside. She smirked at me and asked, "Surprised?"

"A little," I admitted. "When did you learn Spanish?"

She smiled. "Well, there isn't a lot to do when you work at night."

I nodded. That, I knew all too well.

"One day I got the urge for Mexican food, but I didn't know where to go. I asked Rose if she had anywhere she would recommend. She asked me if I had ever eaten anything Cuban, which I hadn't. She brought me here. I was immediately fascinated and began a conversation with the lady behind the counter, Huilen. Her nephew, Nahuel, owns this place. He came over and we started talking. Soon enough, we became friends and he taught me the language. I've become quite close to his cousin, also. She's into architecture, studying in Rome. I used to come here quite often. Nahuel has taught me how to use some of the Cuban spices and I've already made a few dishes. I'm eager to experiment, and have tried a couple of side projects…"

"One of which is now on my menu," a man said as he came up behind Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he inquired with a slight accent.

She smiled. "Nahuel, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend, Nahuel."

I smiled at him, sensing his kindness and immediately liked him. He seemed to have taken Bella under his wing. "A pleasure," I said as I stood and held out my hand for him. We shook, and I sat back down again.

"So Bells," he began, as he also sat. "What's new?"

Her eyes shone with excitement as she told him what had transpired throughout the day and night, quick to leave out all of the sex, which I was thankful for. Nahuel looked at me with…was it gratefulness in his eyes? I gave him a small smile that hopefully said, _I'll take care of her from now on._

He seemed to understand, because he gave me a curt nod before standing. "Well, I'll just get back into the kitchen. Do you want me to surprise you?"

Bella nodded. "Please do, but nothing funky, if you don't mind."

He laughed. "This from the woman that tried the rice and squid?"

Her nose wrinkled. "And I didn't like it. Besides, it's Edward's first time. Go easy."

He held up his hands as he chortled. "Okay, okay. It will be right out."

I looked at her. "How much do you trust Nahuel?"

She giggled. "With my life."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, if you say so."

But she was right, the food was excellent. He brought out Escabeche with Frijoles Negros and rice for me and Fricase de Pollo with a side of rice for Bella.

I pushed away my plate and said, "I'm stuffed." I had eaten every mouthful of mine and had sampled Bella's. I was going to have to waddle in behind the bar tonight.

Bella smiled as she sipped the small glass of Sangria and said, "Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded. "That was fabulous. I can't believe I live in Miami and have never eaten Cuban food before."

"Once you try it, all other food seems to pale in comparison, at least, it did for me."

"Is this the type of food you would like to cook in our restaurant?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Perhaps. But I think it would be nice to have a theme night, perhaps once a week or even a different theme every night. That would be cool, too. One night could be Italian, one night Cuban, and the like."

I smiled. "You've given this a lot of thought."

She shrugged. "It's always been my dream. And thanks to you, that dream is becoming a reality."

I smiled again and reached across the table to take her hand. "I thought I knew my dream. I thought Twilight was it for me, but now, with you, I realize, I had no clue what I really wanted out of my life." My eyes caught hers as I added, "My life didn't truly have a dream, until you came in it." Yes, it sounded corny as hell, but hopefully, it also sounded romantic.

A tiny tear slipped down her cheek and she said, "Thank you."

"Trust me," I said, getting a bit choked up myself, "It's you _I _should be thanking."

She smiled then. "Let's get Twilight up and running and we'll call it even."

I nodded. "Good enough."

She glanced down at her watch. "We need to go. We don't want James fussing at us because we're late."

I let out a groan, but stood and pulled out my wallet. Bella put her hand over mine and said, "No, it's on me."

"Bella…" I started, but her finger went to my lips, silencing me.

"Shush," she said. "I've got this." She turned and walked to the counter to speak with Huilen. It took her only a few moments before she was back. "All set, let's go."

I sighed and opened the door for her. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want her going to work. I wanted to keep her tucked away in one of our apartments and not let anyone see her perfect body again.

She handed me back my keys and I helped her in the car. Once I sat behind the wheel, I let out another breath and I heard her sigh as well.

"One week, Edward. You only have to share me for one week," she told me. "You can do this," she added softly.

_Can I?_

* * *

**AN2: Was I the only one that thought of Trace Adkins when I read about Garrett? Yes? No? Eh, well, whatever. If you're not a country music fan, you're free to think of him as someone else, that was just what I thought.**

**Did you guys notice the ton of stuff added to this chapter? I had to add to Garrett's office scene. I like this new one much better! Hope you guys do to! Please leave me some love (or hate) on the way out! **


End file.
